Harry Potter and the Statues of Death
by LupinsLover
Summary: H/Hr together, we meet the founders, and Harry, as usual gets mixed up in it all. Helga and Salazar would make an amazing double act, yay me!
1. Happy Birthday

AGH!! This is my first ever fanfic. The characters all belong to JK, and the wardrobe belongs to the guy who wrote the lion the witch and the wardrobe.  
  
Don't tell me this is crap please, but do R+R I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Statues of Life.  
  
Chapter one - Happy Birthday  
  
It was past midnight, but the boy called Harry Potter was still wide awake. He was sitting on his windowsill looking at the stars in the velvet sky, wishing he were back at Hogwarts. He had a strange feeling about the upcoming year, as if it was going to be, well strange. Since his last, and most terrible so far, encounter with Voldemort - earlier that year - things had been more or less quiet. His scar didn't hurt and he hadn't heard from Dumbledore or Sirius about what was going on with regards to the Ministry of Magic and fighting Voldemort. Ron had sent him and owl (Hermes, as Errol had passed away during the summer term) saying that his father had quit the ministry and was taking over the Muggle Studies job at Hogwarts. Harry hoped that Lupin might return as the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
Just as he was thinking about him, Lupin's owl flew in through the window. She had been back and forwards from Privet Drive to Lupin's over the summer so many times that she could probably fly there with her eyes closed backwards. She had just been to deliver yet another list of complaints about life at the Dursleys, but returned with what looked like a Philosopher's stone. Harry was puzzled, but on close examination of the strange, deep red object and Sirius and Lupin's letter, Harry discovered it was actually an atiox, an object which enables you to pass your thoughts over to someone else without talking, or communicating in any way.  
  
"What the hell?" thought Harry, "Can't I just talk to them?" he read on  
  
". times are hard, Harry. Talking isn't always going to be safe. With an atiox, you can "say" what you think, and no one can open it unless it really is for him or her. It's impossible. Hope this will be of good use to you. Sorry we couldn't send some sort of hexing device, which can't be detected by the ministry for you to use on Dudley, but I daresay if you asked the Weasly twins they could come up with something! Happy birthday!  
  
Love Sirius Black and Remus Lupin  
  
"Damn!" Harry thought. For the 3rd year running he had completely forgotten it was his birthday.  
  
Just then, Pig and Hedwig also swooped into his room, hooting at each other very loudly, obviously arguing. Pig, being the careless owl that he was, nearly knocked Harry out of the house, when he crashed into his forehead.  
  
"Pig! I don't need another scar, one will do me just fine for the moment!" Harry swore.  
  
Ron had sent him a mote with Pig, saying:  
  
"See ya tomorrow, Your present is, as always too big to send with Pig and Hermes is busy. Sorry this is so short, but Bill and Charlie are coming home tomorrow, apparently bill's bringing a girl with him! What fun we'll all have for the next month!"  
  
Hermione's note was, as always, in proper letterform, and Harry realised when he stared at the neat, curly handwriting, how much he missed his best friend.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
As Ron may have told you although, probably not, as I don't think he can even remember his name sometimes, two weeks before the start of school, you and Ron and Ginny are coming to stay with me until we start school again. This is so their parents can have a bit of peace and quiet before Mr Weasly and Charlie set off to Hogwarts to start their jobs. I have of course been revising all the coursework we have done so far in preparation for our O.W.L.'s which I might remind you (and Ron) are THIS YEAR and I am going to make sure you two pass, if it's the last thing I do. I do however hope you have too been revising and have done all of your homework, as you are certainly not getting to copy my work!  
  
I am enjoying Bulgaria very much, it is very hot here, and Viktor had to take me shopping, because I thought it would be so cold!  
  
Miss you and Ron dearly, lots of love  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry opened the box that came with the letter, and read the note "Something I thought you'd like!" he removed the tissue paper and peered into the box. Inside were the most wonderful robes imaginable, they were made of really soft material, and were deep red, with beautiful blue detail, and a small book "of handy spells"  
  
A Hogwarts owl came and went in an instant. It was carrying two letters and a small package from Hagrid, explaining that he would not be teaching for the first term at Hogwarts as he was "busy" and that Charlie Weasly was taking over Care of Magical Creatures until he came back. In the package there were some chocolate frogs and a box of treacle fudge.  
  
The last letter was written in Dumbledore's neat script. Harry had found it strange that his booklists had come so early in the summer, and it was still July, but as he soon found out the letter was not a booklist.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
There has been some indication of Voldemort's whereabouts, and unfortunately, he seems to be quite near the Burrow, therefore I would not recommend you or indeed Ron to be there for a while. I regret that I shall need to be keeping as close eye on as I can manage, therefore, Mr Potter, I would ask you to please come back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer. I have sent this letter to Mr Weasly and Miss Granger and I am most definitely sure that they shall choose to accompany you to Hogwarts for the next 3 and a half weeks.  
  
Best Regards,  
  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
P.S. Some one will be there to pick you up tomorrow. I am also allowing you to use magic as of now, if no Muggles are looking, in order to help you get your affairs in order. I daresay you shall have fun.  
  
'Woah!' thought Harry 'This is serious.'  
  
He took his wand in his right hand.  
  
"Accio Schoolbooks!" They landed in a heap in front of him. "Accio Quills, ink."  
  
Soon the air was thick with Harry's school stuff, flying from every direction, into his trunk in front of him. He flicked his wand and his trunk snapped shut.  
  
He remembered some thing and cleared his throat.  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" His beautiful broomstick flew towards him. He carefully wrapped it, and placed it in his trunk. He locked it again.  
  
He remembered that he hadn't been to Diagon alley, and not bought any of the new course books. 'Dumbledore will probably sort me out' he hoped.  
  
Harry was mucking about with Dudley's stuff. He fixed the T.V. and camcorder, and was making the books form into a giant card-castle, when he heard footsteps on the landing. He hadn't realised it was 6:30 am.  
  
He went downstairs, while the Dursleys were queuing for the bathroom, he conjured them breakfast. As, soon as they came down the demanded to know when he was leaving.  
  
Just then the Doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon answered it.  
  
"Mrs Figg! How nice to see you!"  
  
Harry couldn't hear the conversation, and wasn't too interested.  
  
"HARRY!" Uncle Vernon roared" Mrs Figg wants to speak to you NOW! What did you do to her cat?!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, and went to answer the door.  
  
He was gobsmacked, Mrs Figg, had a wand in her hand.  
  
  
  
A/N How was that? Should I just scrap the thing??? 


	2. Dumbledore's Advice

"Mrs Figg?!" Harry said, awe-struck  
  
"Quick, I'll explain later, get your stuff now." She handed him her wand, and he conjured his trunk, wand and Hedwig.  
  
A removal van pulled up outside No.7 Privet drive. Mrs Figg dragged harry and his stuff to the house, and shouted into it  
  
"Mr BRYDEN! A young man, in his twenties answered the door looking bewildered.  
  
"What?" He sounded irritated. "OH my GOODNESS!!! No! It can't be! ITS HARRY POTTER!" Harry sighed; he was used to this by now.  
  
"No time Jack, When are we leaving?" Mrs Figg asked, sternly, which reminded Harry of Professor McGonnagal.  
  
"10 minutes."  
  
"We HAVEN'T got ten minutes, Voldemort is coming and you know it. Now we need to get Harry to Hogwarts, before he lands himself with another scar"  
  
Harry was expecting to be going to the truck and driving, in stead he was led into the House. They came to a big oak wardrobe.  
  
"You first Harry. said Mrs Figg  
  
"..Um, what do I do?" Harry felt a strange sense of Déjà vu. This had happened with Floo powder too.  
  
"Just walk right through"  
  
Harry and his luggage walked through the moth eaten robes. He felt really stupid. But. wait a minute. there was light. He walked towards it and found himself in the Forbidden Forrest!  
  
Mrs Figg's voice startled him. "Leave your stuff here, it will find its own way to your dormitory." Sure enough, the trunk evaporated.  
  
Harry followed Mrs Figg to the castle, while she told him of how she was a friend of his parents. Harry was awe-struck! Wow, who'd of thought it? Mrs Figg! She used to teach at Hogwarts, Defence against the Dark Arts, but left soon after his parents graduated.  
  
Just as she was getting to the more exciting parts of her story, They walked into Dumbledore's office. Ron and Hermione were already there.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione threw her arms round him. She had started doing this more often, and Harry started feeling really uncomfortable when she did this. Ron smiled at him.  
  
"Do Sirius and Lup- I mean Remus know I'm here?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Harry sighed with relief.  
  
"So, ummmm. What are we going to do for a whole month?" He asked, as he had no idea what they cold do in an empty school, with, he presumed, no teachers.  
  
"Sirius and Remus will be here in two weeks time and I presume will be able to take you to Diagon Alley. Until then, the dormitories, common room, and classrooms are all yours, as is the library, Miss Granger." He smiled at Hermione, who blushed scarlet. "And I think the house Elves will be expecting night time visits, and with your knowledge of the school's layout, boys, I don't think I CAN prevent you form going to Hogsmeade, but I must ask of you one thing. Don't go there after hours, only use the Shrieking Shack tunnel if you must. And if you need a nighttime visit to The Three Broomsticks, Watch Yourselves. Voldemort will look for you again, Harry, and he will soon work out where you are, Hogsmeade is the first place he'll go."  
  
Hermoine went white. Ron looked really uneasy.  
  
Harry said "well I'm off to send Sirius and owl, if anyone wants to come with?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
The trio trooped off to the owlery, where Hedwig was engaged in conversation with some Hogwarts owls. She had missed them severely. Harry scribbled a quick note and was about to leave, when Ron stopped him.  
  
"What?" asked Harry and Hermione in unison.  
  
"That door, over there. It wasn't there last year."  
  
There was a large sign on it - 'DO NOT ENTER! STRICTLY PROHIBITED!'  
  
Harry and Ron smiled.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N how's that? PLEASE review, cos I need a few ideas thanx to those who are still bothering to read this, sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise that the next one is MUCH longer. 


	3. The Moving Room

Ron and Harry smiled. Hermione gave them a professor McGonnagal stare  
  
"Well, I don't intend to break any rules this year. Tomorrow, we find out who the prefects are going to be." And she stormed off to the library.  
  
"Well, we've not really began learning..."  
  
"So the rules won't apply until end of the summer..."  
  
"So they can't take points off..."  
  
"OH! COME ON!!!" and they opened the door.  
  
They must have been expecting to see something spectacular, like the teacher's laundry cupboard complete with Snape's underwear (that would have had everyone laughing for a year, or ten), but it looked just like an ordinary classroom. Then Harry noticed the Mirror of Erised, standing in the corner of the room. Ron ran up to it, but Harry grabbed on to his robes.  
  
"Don't look in it, Ron. Dumbledore said it could drive you crazy, remember what I was like in first year?"  
  
Ron stopped and stood back from the mirror, and looked around the room. There were many strange things in it, now he came to think of it. Most of them he didn't recognise, but he finally found something that looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"I wonder why there's a time-turner in here?"  
  
"Dunno," replied Harry, "but we need to remember this room, I have a feeling that we may come across I again sometime, and the objects in it, could turn out handy."  
  
"Anything we come across, Dumbledore wants us to."  
  
"I'm the only one who can fight Voldemort." said Harry so softly that it took Ron a few minutes to realise what he had said.  
  
"I'm sure you're not, Harry," Ron said, slightly scared "Dumbledore's the one who he's af...'  
  
"No Ron, If Dumbledore could kill him, he would have done it already. I think its down to me and Dumbledore's going to help me as much as he can"  
  
'Us, you mean." Said Ron.  
  
Harry smiled gratefully.  
  
They walked back out of the door, only to find that they were now in the library.  
  
"What the fu..."  
  
"Rooms move at Hogwarts, Ron."  
  
"Ron?!? Harry!?! What in you-know-who's name are you doing here? I thought you were trying to get into some secret passage in the owlery. Oh I see, you need books on hexes, don't you? They're at the far end of the library, on the left, second isle from the restricted section." She said, as usual, very fast. She had decided they were probably trying to think of a way to kill Malfoy but of course that would be illegal.  
  
"Actually, Hermione, we were wondering if we could borrow 'Hogwarts, a History'"  
  
Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head. The only people she knew who had read her favourite book, were her and Percy.  
  
She fetched the book, but demanded and explanation before handing it over. Harry and Ron launched into an account about the room they'd been in, and finally she guessed it.  
  
"so you wanna find out about moving rooms, right?"  
  
The boys nodded.  
  
"pages 207-231, and there's a bit on page 382 as well." She said simply and walked off to learn some more charms.  
  
"Oh yeah," she turned round with a smile, "if you wanna know stuff about the school, you should mail either your brothers, Ron, or Siriu.. I mean Padfoot and Moony."  
  
They researched for patterns in which rooms move and were desperately trying to figure out where the room could be, when they realised it was already 1 o'clock, and they were starving.  
  
Dragging Hermione out of the library, they made for the great hall, as it was the only place they could think to go, to eat. The Great hall looked Huge, with no pupils in it, and because the sky that night was so stormy, the hall seemed very gloomy.  
  
There was enough food to feed them twice over at the far end of the Gryffindor table. They sat down and began eating, talking for some reason in hushed voices.  
  
When they were finishing, Dumbledore walked in, and smiled at the trio.  
  
"Some of the teachers will be arriving back here today. Some I am sure you would want to see, and we have a lot of new teachers following the disagreements with the Ministry. well I'm sure you would like to meet them."  
  
A twinkle in his eye told Harry that this was good. But then he realised a few things, new teachers....  
  
"Lupin's not coming back for 'Defence against the Dark Arts', is he?"  
  
"Afraid not, Harry, but you may find the person taking over from Professor Moody will be to your liking. If I am not deeply mistaken, especially to you Miss Granger."  
  
She blushed. What on earth did he mean?  
  
"Well, I must go to meet, Mr, PROFFESSOR, in fact. well come and meet him yourselves.  
  
They followed Dumbledore to his office, and saw a person was already standing inside, someone who looked familiar.  
  
"Viktor!" Hermoine squealed.  
  
"Her-my-ninny!"  
  
The couple embraced and |Viktor landed a soft kiss on her lips, which lasted longer than anyone had expected. Dumbledore smiled, but Ron was bright red, and looked ready to kill.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry this story is taking so long, and I know its crap at the beginning, but it will get better, I promise. I will write tons in Christmas vacation, I promise. 


	4. The Marauder’s Map

The next two weeks flew by fairly quickly, nothing much happened, and the trio had not found out any more about the moving rooms, or how to find them. Harry, for some reason did not feel comfortable with telling Sirius and Remus about the room, and he felt it was something to do with when he became obsessed with the mirror of Erised in first year. No one except Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore knew about that, and for some reason Harry didn't want anyone else to know.  
  
He and Ron spent hours pondering about how to go about asking Remus and Sirius, but were unsuccessful in coming up with ideas0.  
  
On one such occasion, they were sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, when Hermione walked in, looking slightly pink from running and carrying a stack of books in her hands. Ron jumped up to take them from her, nearly tripping over himself to do so.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione inquired, "Can I borrow the Marauder's Map for a minute? I need to see where Viktor is." Ron dropped her books, and turning a shade of red that matched his hair, started scooping them up. Suddenly he sat down, right in the pile of books and said  
  
"OF COURSE! The MARAUDER'S MAP! Why didn't we think of it?'  
  
"Ron, you know it doesn't work like that! We tried looking for it where we found it but its not there!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry, your dad and Sirius weren't That stupid! Of course it won't be there, it keeps moving! There must be some way of locating it."  
  
While the boys were arguing over the possibility of moving rooms being on the map, Hermione was examining the map. She was trying to find a bit of the castle she knew really well (she was staring at the library) and look for any unusual rooms near it. She saw a small room, with what looked like a round table in the middle of it. Of course the detail was so small, that it might as well have been a rug, or anything else round for that matter. She focused on the room, and then quite suddenly, it disappeared.  
  
"Ron's right." she mumbled. She hated admitting he was right, because he always made such a big deal out of it.  
  
"WHAT?! So the map shows every room exactly as it is. Where it is." Harry was quite dazed. His father and best friends had made a map this complicated when the were not much older than he was now. Wow, they must have been Hermione smart....  
  
"So, ummmmm, I mean now we know that the room moves and the map probably knows where it is, but how do WE find it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it might be a locating spell, although from what I've read and learned, your father and Sirius never miss a trick, so it might be a bit harder to find." She noticed Harry giving her the 'look' with is piercing green eyes and hastily added, "But I'll try anyway, you never know...."  
  
She took her wand out of her pocket and said "Invenio! Not working? Ok, how about - Invenio peto! Invenio Tuus Temporis!"  
  
Harry realised nothing was working. "Try English." He said, somewhat sadly  
  
'Won't work Harry, if you listen in any of your classes, parchment only responds to Latin"  
  
" But to make the map appear you have to talk English"  
  
"The map is controlled in Latin, Harry, the parchment may not be, but there are no spells in English. You can only control it in Latin. And yes I'm sure, I have read so in many books. Please don't look so disappointed in me.'  
  
'Ok well, try saying the stupidest thing you can think of, that might work."  
  
"Whew, ummm well. OH! I KNOW! How about," she raised her wand, "Braccae tuae aperiuntur." Her wand came swooshing down to point at the parchment.  
  
The parchment started writing a reply.  
  
'Thank you Miss Granger, now if you don't mind turning away I shall fix my problem! - Prongs'  
  
"Hermione? What did you say to it?" She blushed.  
  
"Your fly is open" Harry and Ron doubled with laughter. "Well, you said to say something stupid."  
  
"How about I take over?" said Harry, wanting to be part of the fun.  
  
For the next few hours, Hermione forgot about Viktor, and the library, and studying and the three of them sat on the floor beside the fire, showering abuse at the parchment and laughing so much they could hardly breathe. The funny things were not only what they said but also what Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs (the last two in particular) had to reply to them.  
  
Harry thought for a minute, after Sirius had told Hermione that the act she was asking him to do would go much better if it was she and Mister Ronald Weasley. He noticed Ron went bright red.  
  
"So the map knows how we are, and then prongs would know that I'm his son....." Harry was thinking out loud, "so maybe I can talk to him ."  
  
Ron and Hermione fell silent. Harry took out his wand from under a pile of books which Hermione and Ron had knocked down and tapped the parchment.  
  
"Dad? Do you know who I am?"  
  
The parchment replied, 'yes son, I know.'  
  
"Can you help us? I mean, we're having fun and everything, but, well god knows what's gonna happen, and I, we, might need that room when I'll have to fight Voldemort."  
  
Prongs added, 'Harry I don't think I can do that, you have to work it out yourself or it won't work, its got an enchantment on it, so that if anyone does force the answer out of us, at least the map won't work. I'm sorry Harry, but that's the way it has to be. Talk to Sirius, he wont laugh.'  
  
In different handwriting Sirius added, "Send me an owl, but not Hedwig, she'll get caught, maybe by Voldemort. And Harry, I'll see you on Monday!"  
  
Harry sighed, "Well, it was worth a try", he said, more to himself than to Hermione and Ron. He went to the owlery and sent Sirius a note telling him everything.  
  
Twenty miles away, in an abandoned house near the main road leading to Hogsmeade, Wormtail was stirring a cauldron of strengthening potion for Voldemort to drink. A Deatheater apparated into the house, and with a smirk Voldemort hissed, "Crucio."  
  
Screams filled the room. Harry's scar gave a stabbing pain, and h sat down heavily on his bed, nursing his forehead. 


	5. The Astronomy Tower

A/N Thanks to those who are still bothering to read this, and to the few people that actually bothered to review, well, I shall worship you until the day I die! Thank you and may God bless you. Merry Christmas.  
  
  
  
The summer holidays had almost flown by unnoticeably and Harry found himself a few weeks later, finally plucking up the courage to ask Sirius about the map. Sirius had smiled sweetly and said,  
  
"I was hoping you'd work it out for yourself, and you were half-way there. You see the thing is, Harry, to reveal something, you need to have something to reveal. The map understood that you were asking it to trace something, but you never told it what. Now as far as I know the room doesn't have a name, so I'd say focus on an object in it. Next it's just a lucky guess. Oh, and go for a large object, Harry, and one that there is only one of - there might be a lot of time-turners in Hogwarts, they are just unknown to you, the map  
  
So with that Harry was able to trace that the mirror of Erised, and the room it was in, was somewhere near the Astronomy tower. Harry had decided to go on his own, as Ron was occupied with beating Parvati at a game of wizard's chess (he and Parvati were becoming really close, since she split up with the French guy that she was dating, and Ron seemed to have given up on Hermione.). Hermione was, as always in the library, so Harry put on the invisibility cloak, and made his way up to the Astronomy tower.  
  
As he was climbing the stairs, he heard voices drifting down from the top landing. Everyone knew that the Astronomy Tower was the place where all the couples met in the evenings, as it was the most romantic place in Hogwarts. Harry stopped to listen; eager to find out who it was this time, so he could spread some gossip.  
  
"....of course, No we don't tell a soul." Harry didn't recognise the voice so he listened again.  
  
"I vant to kip my bootifool Natasha to my own."  
  
KRUM! He was cheating on Hermione! Harry felt like he could kill him, but somehow he held back from hexing him, and listened again,  
  
"....and the plan is, split up with the geek by Halloween, so we can be going out by the Yule ball, and she won't suspect a thing."  
  
"I'd get rid of the geek toomorro if I yooo wasn't stopping me, she iz verry, how you say, Boorink?"  
  
The girl giggled in her high, fake laugh, and Harry heard them kissing. If he wasn't mistaken, the girl was a Ravenclaw 7th year, and a chaser for the team. Harry had to tell Hermione.  
  
He went straight to the library, and seeing Hermione, Buried deep in a pile of books, walked up to her.  
  
"Err, Hermione? I uh, um, need to tell you something."  
  
"Harry I'm busy, as you should be." But then she noticed the look of concern on his face and gave him her attention.  
  
Harry's stomach gave a jolt. The last time he felt like this was in his 3rd year, before the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match, when he saw Cho. 'This isn't happening,' he though 'I am not falling for Hermione.'  
  
"I, well, I was." he trailed off. He couldn't tell her, he just couldn't. He knew she'd start crying and he couldn't bear to see her upset. He'd tell her some other time. Yes, that seemed a good plan.  
  
"Harry, are you ok? You look strange.'  
  
"Oh yes, I was wondering if you'd help me with the Transfiguration assignment, I didn't understand what McGonnagal was talking about in class, and I'm SO worried I'll fail my O.W.L.'s" Harry made up on the spot. He didn't actually care what happened to him, he just had no idea what to say.  
  
Hermione looked at him with great concern, as if it was the last thing she expected Harry to say. She passed him a few books and started going over the whole of McGonnagal's lesson. Harry wasn't paying attention. He saw Krum walking in, and quickly thanking Hermione, telling her he understood everything now, cut Krum off before he could reach Hermione.  
  
"Look, I saw you and that Ravenclaw bitch in the Astronomy tower, and I heard what you said about Hermione, and I just wanna warn you, if you do ANYTHING to hurt my best friend, you will suffer the consequences." Harry hissed at him more bravely than he felt.  
  
Krum snorted, "And hoo are yoo to tell me vat to doo? Hah! I'll suufer the conekvenciies! Harry, hoo are yoo to hurt me? You von't harm an hair on my head."  
  
"Don't know if you've heard, buy I did mange to get rid of Voldemort for a while, if that's saying anything, and I'm sure I can think up a few ways of really hurting you."  
  
At the mention of Voledmort, Krum looked scared and walked off. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He realised he was shaking. Krum was at least a foot taller than Harry, and never before had harry mentioned to anyone who he was, people just knew. He felt a right dork now having said that ' God, I must have sounded like Lockhart' he thought, starting to resume his normal breathing patterns.  
  
"Harry! Can you tell Ron that I.... Well I can't help him with the Transfiguration tonight, but, well, YOU could help him! And I'm going to meet Vi- someone now so I'll uh, see you about." Hermione was in front of him and blushing furiously.  
  
Harry felt his cheeks burning and realised he was bright red too. He didn't know why, but at that moment Hermione looked different to him. Her eyes were sparkling in the candle light in a way Harry had never seen them do before, and he noticed something about them too, something he had never thought about before, Her eyes were so deep, do dark, like huge dark blue pools, they looked at him.  
  
"Harry! HARRY! I hate to sound like Ron, but ARE YOU IN THERE?"  
  
"Wha-" Harry snapped back to reality, and went an even darker shade of beetroot.  
  
"I'm off to meet Vik-" she said, "I won't be late." She added, almost reassuringly  
  
"Don't stay with him Hermione, he's-" Harry considered telling her, but those eyes. " - He's bad news." Harry walked off leaving Hermione confused. Was there something he wasn't telling her? 


	6. The prefects

The next day, the rest of the pupils arrived at Hogwarts. Apart from the few that were brought early (Harry and co. had been there a month, but there were a few Slitherin's, Parvati and Lavender, and three Ravenclaw girls who had arrived a few days early) everyone was really excited about coming back to school.  
  
Was Harry accompanying Ron and Hermione to the station to meet Ginny, Fred and George, but that wasn't the only reason that he was going. Two weeks ago, he had received a letter, informing him of the fact that he was now a Hogwarts prefect. He was under strict instructions not to tell ANYONE about this ('yes that includes Miss Granger and Mr Weasley') so a few hours before everyone else arrived, Harry sat in the Prefect's bathroom alone, wondering who on earth the other prefects were. He had had a good long swim in the bath, and was now clean and dry, and discussing the gossip with Moaning Myrtle. She'd actually turned out to be quite interesting, when she wasn't moaning.  
  
At that time, Ron was sitting on his bed thinking about what had just happened to him. Hermione had walked in on him and Parvati kissing in the girl's dormitories, and he desperately needed to talk with Harry.  
  
Hermione found herself thinking about Harry, as she sat staring into the common room fire. 'What did he mean last night? He was all quiet and was staring into space, no, MY EYES. God, he was looking into my eyes. does that mean.. Btu it can't, no.' Even in her own mind, she didn't want to consider that harry might fancy her. She had a crush on him for most of first year, well every girl in Hogwarts did. He was really quite good looking, and a really nice guy, but he just never seemed interested. He crushes passed on to Lockhart (AGH! How did THAT HAPPEN?), then Oliver Wood (apparently every girl at Hogwarts had fancied him too, no wonder really) and then there was Viktor. He was a nice guy, and he was the first guy she'd ever kissed. He was exceptionally nice. But......  
  
Suddenly all three heard Dumbledore's voice filling the castle "MISS GRANGER, MR WEASLEY. MR POTTER! PLEASE COME TO MY OFFICE NOW!  
  
And an hour later the trio were on the small platform of Hogsmeade, shivering in the cold, and waiting for their friends to arrive. Hermione broke the silence, just as the train was nearing the platform.  
  
"I want to tell you guys something. Well I think I can, cause Dumbledore said not to say until the start of term, and the train's just stopped so I suppose term's started. Well I just want you all to know that I'm still your friend no matter what" she couldn't help hearing Harry snort a bit. He looked really innocent so she continued "and even though it will mean I have so much more work to do I will still help you with homework and everything, and oh there's so little time.."  
  
" You're a prefect?" asked Ron blushing, to both of Harry and Hermione's surprise. "I am too. God I'm so sorry Harry."  
  
"Hey, I'm not complaining, I've just been having the best bath in a long time. in the prefect's bathroom, since I'm a prefect too!"  
  
"HARRY! You idiot! God! This going to be so cool... we can take TONS of points off Slitherin."  
  
"Ron, you know we can't do that. I wonder who the other prefects are?" Hermione said, sounding a bit concerned, as if she really cared. Ron thought she sounded like Percy, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Mudblood, Potty, Weasel. Nice, Cough, cough, to see you."  
  
"Alright ferret boy?" answered Hermione coolly. Malfoy blushed and stomped off, swearing under his breath. Everyone within ten feet of Hermione beamed. Then Malfoy turned round and looked straight at Hermione.  
  
"Mudblood, I'd be careful what you say to me, or I maybe forced to take points away from Gryffindor. You wouldn't want that now, would you. Yes Granger, I'm a prefect."  
  
Everyone except for the Slytherin's stood staring at the spot where Malfoy had been standing. The Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's looked scared, but the Gryffindor's looked plain pissed off.  
  
Hermione sat down in the middle of the platform and looked ready to cry. Fred and George sat down either side of her and erupted into terribly fake sobs. Soon everyone was laughing, and all trooped back to the carriages, waiting to take them to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron (A/N doesn't it really piss you off how everyone says Harry, Ron and Hermione in that order all the time? Well it does for me) climbed into the prefects carriage to find there was another seven people in there. Malfoy, smirked at them, and sat down beside Pansy Parkinson. The Hufflepuff, who had thought that Harry was Heir of Slytherin in second year, Justin was sitting with his friends Ernie and Hannah, also in Hufflepuff. They all smiled and waved. Two Ravenclaw boys were deep in conversation in the far corner and didn't notice anyone come in. Harry Ron and Hermione sat down.  
  
Harry whispered to Ron "wouldn't it be funny if Sirius apparated in here just now? I've set off a dungbomb to go off in Malfoy's face as soon as we leave the carriage. He would die laughing." They both smiled.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you YOU CAN"T APPERATE OR DIS APPERATE INSIDE HOGWARTS GROUNDS!!"  
  
The boys laughed. 


	7. New Professors and Quidditch

A/N Thanks to everyone, who's reviewing, I love ya. Alyona, my beta reader, thanks babe. And everyone thanks for reviewing. If you have any questions etc. I will answer them all for you. HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Start of term feast, which followed the Sorting, was as always excellent, although Hermione was to be heard mumbling under her breath about slave labour, and unfairness, but everyone, including Harry decided to ignore her. The food was rather more tasty than it was last year, Ron had commented, showering Hermione with a mouthful of mashed potatoes and gravy. Harry thought that making people feel as comfortable at Hogwarts as it was possible, so that they could feel safe, even when Voldemort starts attacking again.  
  
While dessert was being served, Nearly headless Nick silently floated up to Harry and his friends, but it seemed no one except the prefects saw him.  
  
"The password's Coma Berenices, you'll need it soon." He winked, and suddenly appeared in front of a few startled first years, which were staring at him in awe.  
  
When everyone felt they could eat no more, the plates magically cleared, and Dumbledore stood up for his usual pre-term speech. He gave the first years (and Fred and George Weasley) the usual talk about Filch and Mrs Norris, the forbidden Forrest and being out after hours. He then cleared his throat, and, everyone thought, got ready to introduce the Defence against the Dark arts teacher. But he didn't. Instead, he said.  
  
"After recent, unfortunate events, I regret to say that some teachers have decided to leave their posts, therefore I have rather a lot of new faces to introduce. First, taking over Muggle Studies for at least this year, and maybe longer," Dumbledore had the usual cheeky glint in his eye, "Professor Arthur Weasley!"  
  
The Twins were standing on their seats, shooting fireworks from their wands and screaming "GO DAD! YOU ROCK!" over and over, and it was quite noticeable that the back of Mr Weasl- Professor Weasley's neck was turning red. Dumbledore cleared his throat again.  
  
"Next up, for the first term, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher Rubeus Hagrid, will unfortunately be unable to join us, and we have a permanent substitute - "Professor Charles Weasley, who I believe has requested that you call him Charlie, as to not confuse him with his father." Dumbledore smiled again. " And, of course, your new Defence against the Dark arts Teacher, Please welcome, Professor Viktor Krum!"  
  
Quite a few girls were happy with the last two announcements, as Charlie was what the girls described as "cute" and Victor was what they described as "Hot!" Of course, Viktor had a girlfriend, 'two' added harry to himself as an afterthought. He was still trying to decide what to do about the Krum- Hermione-blonde Ravenclaw. He knew he couldn't stand seeing Hermione hurt. He sighed, and looked up, noticing that Dumbledore was still waiting to speak. He shushed up a few excited first year girls, putting his hand on his prefect badge. The stopped staring at Krum and stared at him. Through their urgent sounding whispers he heard the words 'Harry Potter,' 'Seeker' and 'Cute.' He blushed.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat once more, and the hall was silent.  
  
"And finally, Professor Snape is going to be away from Hogwarts most of this year, on business. Therefore-" Dumbledore broke off, because the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's all looked like Christmas had come early. When they were quiet again (everyone was so happy, it took a long time) he continued, " Therefore, Professor Krum will be taking over Head of Slytherin House position, and I would like to welcome back a former pupil who only left Hogwarts two years ago - Professor Oliver Wood." Harry was really happy about this. He got on well with Wood, and they were good friends. He was really thrilled that Snape wouldn't be teaching them this year.  
  
The Gryffindor table were all dancing about, they hadn't been this happy since the won the House cup two years ago. The twins were ON the table shouting at Oliver for not telling them about the change of plan, but the rest of the Gryffindors were just happy at a nice potions teacher, that was guaranteed not to take points off their house. Harry secretly hoped that Wood's teaching would be nothing like Quidditch practice, otherwise they would be working really REALLY hard.  
  
"And, I think Professor Wood and Charlie have agreed to help Madame Hooch with Quidditch training. Anyone from second year and up, wishing to try out for their house team should report to either of them, as the captains have not yet been announced. Gryffindor needs a new Keeper.' He added, a bit more quietly. He was looking directly at Ron, smiling. " And can Mr potter please come and see me in my office at 11 o'clock tonight?" He winked t Harry. Harry decided it was something to do with Sirius, so wasn't too worried about it.  
  
The first year Gryffindors followed Harry, Hermione and Ron, their prefects to the common room. Hermione was giving the guided tour, showing them everything as they passed it, explaining about the door, stairs, and corridors that changed. She showed them the quickest route to the common room and stopped outside. Harry and Ron shut them up. The rest of the Gryfindors were close behind, and Hermione waited before opening her mouth. Before she could say anything Ron said  
  
"OK, we're skipping the "be good, don't break rules" speech this year, because you're not going to listen anyway. So the password is Coma Berenices remember that."  
  
The portrait of the fat lady swung open and there was a loud "whooooo" from the first years and they stepped inside. Hermione showed the girls to their dorm, Harry and Ron pointed the boys to theirs.  
  
It was only 9 30, but most people were in bed, because they were so tired. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Lee were the only ones left in the common room. Fred and George started a double act, making a big deal out of the fact that Ron was a prefect. Oliver wood came in to join them, as Katie Bell, The head girl, let him in.  
  
When it was quarter to eleven, Harry left everyone yawning and made his way to Dumbledore's office. He mumbled a few Muggle sweets before he was allowed to pass. This year's password had been 'Snickers.'  
  
He walked into the familiar round office and smiled. Dumbledore, McGonnagal and a very excited Wood smiled back.  
  
"Hey Ollie- I mean Professor Wood." Harry blushed. It was weird calling Oliver that.  
  
"It's ok Harry, call me Ollie." He smiled so did Dumbledore, and even Professor McGonnagal wan smiling in a weird way. Maybe it was just that Harry had hardly ever seen her smile before, but it was somewhat funny.  
  
"Harry, I know it's short notice, but it was only last night that I realised that Oliver wasn't a pupil anymore." McGonnagal began.  
  
"We want you to be Gryffindor captain." Ollie interrupted.  
  
Harry stared at him gobsmacked. "ME? Why?"  
  
"You're the best seeker we've had, ever, and well, we couldn't exactly ask Fred and George to do it. We'd loose the cup, and its not that they're not GOOD enough, its just they're so disorganised. If they even got the team off the ground it would be a miracle." Harry recognised Ollie talking. He looked his usual self again. He had looked a bit uncomfortable in the great hall, sitting next to Flitwick. "And Charlie and I will help you, as much as you want" he looked really desperate.  
  
Harry just stared. He looked to Dumbledore for support, who nodded. Harry tried to find his voice, and after several attempts managed to mumble weak 'yes'  
  
He walked back to Gryffindor tower in a daze. His Quidditch captain badge shone above his prefect one. He walked into the common room, where Hermione and Ron were waiting. The looked at him, spotted the badge and squealed in delight. Hermione threw her arms round Harry. He didn't mind one bit. He felt perfect. He hugged her back, wanting to hold her, but she let go to soon. Ron slapped his back a few times, and the went off to bed, Hermione giving them quick pecks on the cheek, before racing up to her dorm. Harry noted that she had kissed him twice, ad Ron only once. He smiled into his pillow and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N well that's a bit longer, thoses of you complaining, I'll post ch 8 tomorrow, its already written, but if anyone isn't happy with the wat its going so far (nowhere ;-)) then just voice your concerns! I'll be happy to hear from you. ( I love flames, I'm good at arguing!) 


	8. What the hell happened here?

Harry woke a few days later to the sound of a beautiful voice. At first he thought he was dreaming, for Hermione had often popped up in his dreams since he realised he had feelings for her.  
  
He mumbled, "Hermione, don't," and rolled over, only to find the real Hermione standing over his bed with a jug of water, ready to pour over his head. He screamed, and ran across the room as fast as he could manage. Only when he was standing beside Neville's bed, 180? (degrees) away from his own, did he realise that he was wearing only his boxers, because he couldn't bothered to put on his pyjamas the night before, as he got to bed really late. Hermione realised this too, and judging by her face, she wasn't expecting this.  
  
"Umm, I came wake you up Harry, because, I, uh, well, uh, YOU, weren't at breakfast, and umm, well classes start in ten minutes, and umm, yea." She was REALLY uncomfortable.  
  
Harry realised he was blushing. He didn't think he had a nice body, and he was sure Hermione DEFINITELY wouldn't fancy him anymore after seeing him like this. He quickly put on his dressing gown and said,  
  
"Well thanks, but why didn't Ron wake me?" He noticed that Hermione looked a bit offended, " not that I'm mad at you for waking me, just a bit weird that you should have to go out of your way to come all the way up here and get me. And Ron probably should have been nicer to you."  
  
"He was too busy with Parvati, and wasn't listening to me, and potions starts in exactly 5 minutes."  
  
" Oh damn, I forgot, Thanks Hermione." Harry started putting his clothes on. He noticed Hermione wasn't leaving the room, in fact, she seemed to be looking, no STARING at his butt.......  
  
Two minutes later they were running through the halls of Hogwarts, knowing they'd be late for potions. Harry didn't think Oliver would mind, but he didn't want to be late for his potions lesson.  
  
It was Friday, and after a week of classes, he was slowly getting back into the rhythm of Hogwarts and schoolwork.  
  
His favourite class by far, had to be Care for magical creatures. This year they were with the Hufflepuffs, and classes were MUCH better without Malfoy showering abuse at them all the time. Charlie was a really good teacher too, and seemed to make everyone pay attention in class really easily. He had started them on a topic on dragons, showing how to feed them, care for them, and a lot of background information. Harry didn't realise that dragons were so interesting, and quite soon sank into doing extra research with Hermione in the library (for more reasons than that one). Ron told him he was mad.  
  
Mostly, school was how it should be - Boring, with a slight touch of excitement every now and again - when McGonnagal let them transfigure a few things. (She swore they'd do practical at least once a week, but that quickly turned into once a month, and so on). Last time, the got to transfigure a mouse into a chocolate bar, but of course the only person who succeeded was Hermione, since she'd performed a freezing charm on the mouse first. Harry succeeded too, except the mouse moved out on the way just as he was transfiguring it, so his desk was chocolate instead. That cost them 3 weeks of practical, and Ron was throwing up a lot, having eaten practically the whole desk!  
  
Harry was surprised at Krum's teaching tactics. The usually included torturing spiders or something, and him sitting back and trying to make the class decide how to stop it. He never let Hermione do anything; she always knew what to do anyway, so he just tried to kiss her all lesson. Harry noticed she really hated this. Hermione was quite a shy girl, and looked thoroughly embarrassed when Krum stood behind her kissing her neck all the time.  
  
Harry and Hermione rushed into potions together, only three minutes late. Oliver wasn't even there yet. Hermione sighed in relief. Ron gave Harry a 'look', but Harry didn't say anything.  
  
" Ok Harry. You both come running in, bright red and late! Hermione is NEVER late!"  
  
"N-n-nothing happened! You just didn't wake me up, so she had to. And I was sleeping in my boxers, and I shot out of bed really fast and I was practically NAKED in front of the most beau-" He cut off. Her realised he was talking quite loudly, and the whole class was staring. Hermione was blushing.  
  
"Bet she loved that!" Ron whispered.  
  
Luckily for Harry, Wood walked in. It proved to be quite an interesting potions class, and Oliver insisted they all called him by his first name, and was not, as Harry had feared, as strict as he was on the Quidditch field.  
  
Harry saw this as a chance to speak with Hermione, so when everyone was busy, he sat down and asked her how she was.  
  
'I'm fine, I just. Well I suppose that I'm just being really paranoid, and everything, but well. God, do you promise you won't laugh, just I think I can trust you?" Harry smiled to himself  
  
"Of course you can, and you know I won't." Secretly he hoped she wasn't about to start discussing 'girl troubles' with him.  
  
"Oh Harry! It's Viktor. I have this feeling he's hiding something from me. Like he's Lying or something! I'm so scared! We spend so much less time together."  
  
Harry gulped. Now what?  
  
"I'm sure its nothing. He isn't cheating on you, don't worry."  
  
" I never said he was."  
  
"Oh, well he isn't" Harry took the first opportunity he could to slip away.  
  
After double potions, the Gryffindors had Defence against the Dark Arts; the classroom was just down the hall. Oliver had let them out a few minutes early, and they waited patiently outside the room until Krum's class was out.  
  
Hermione had gone to the bathroom, so Harry and Ron leaned against the door and sat down. Harry heard muttering from inside the classroom. It was a girl's voice. The Ravencalw's to be exact. She was giggling, and harry was SURE she wasn't in a lesson, at least not a Defence against the Dark Arts one.  
  
For a moment, he thought he had gone mad, because without thinking, he opened the door, stormed through and said  
  
"That's it Krum! I an going to tell Hermione about you and this, this.." He didn't want to sound disrespectful, she seemed like a nice enough person, "girl." He finished lamely.  
  
They both laughed at Harry. Harry had had enough. He grabbed his want from his pocket and pointed it at Krum.  
  
"I know sthe Dark Arts Potter," he said in suck a low voice that only they could hear, "and it vouldn't take me mooch to make yoo doo thinks sthet yoo'll regret, or for mee too be rid of yoo foreve."  
  
"You forget, Vik, that those don't work on me too well." He pointed to his scar. "Now either you tell Hermione right now, or I will, because I can't stand seeing such a wonderful person being messed around by a jerk like you!" He noticed that the Gryffindors were all in the doorway of the classroom looking at Krum in disgust. Ron was motioning something to Harry, but he couldn't make out what. He continued  
  
"So I suggest you break it off with one of them now! Because I don't think its fair that you're cheating Hermione like this." He had said these words a couple of times already, he was sure. But his mind was blank. Krum was at least a foot taller than he was, and so much stronger. He had started to regret he was doing this, he was really quite sacred.  
  
"What the HELL is going on here?"  
  
Hermione was standing in the doorway, arms folded across her chest, staring at the girl wrapped around her boyfriend.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Hope everyone's happy with this chapter. I'll try and post the next one ASAP and Alice - sorry I haven't called you babe, I lost your number! I'm trying to get it off your love, but he doesn't seem to wanna talk to me!  
  
Lunarian - I didn't quite get what you mean, sorry.  
  
Lilz - Thanx. And I LOVE your fic! (  
  
innus435 - Thank you. I, in turn shall praise yours!  
  
NAPPA - here it is! Just for you. Oh yea, and everyone else who reads it of course. (  
  
Nattt - its DEFINATLEY H/H  
  
Em - She just has!  
  
Lynn - thank you. You're very sweet.  
  
Janelle - Me too! I love them they're so perfect, right?  
  
RACHEL - Here it is! Thanks 4 reviewing  
  
LoneWolf - You are my faithful reviewer! You reviewed twice!! I praise you!  
  
Shasta - Here's the next chapter, I'll dedicate the next one to you!  
  
Annie - thankyou. You cheered me up a lot!  
  
Jocelyn Magus - apparently Chinese Water Torure on your azz doesn't really work. But you won't need it, I'm definatly going to finnish this! 


	9. Becky

Hermione had her wand in her hand, and was twisting her fingers round it. Harry took a few steps away from her. She had thought that she would scream at the girl, or hex Krum senseless. But she didn't do either - she stood perfectly still. In fact she looked perfectly calm. That's what made Harry scared. He had never seen Hermione like that. She looked so calm and controlled it seemed she wasn't going to do anything.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your new girlfriend Viktor?" Hermione sat down on the desk, swinging her legs back and forwards, eyes fixed of Krum. "I'm Hermione, in Gryffindor, 14 years old. I have a boyfriend called Viktor Krum. As far as I can see that's the only thing we have in common. So who are you?"  
  
The girl looked as shocked as Harry did at Hermione's calmness. Harry was too scared to move. The rest of the Gryffindors were looking through the door and the thin window running along the corridor side of the classroom, that was, those who could levitate themselves. Seamus was drooling as he stared at the Ravenclaw girl, but quickly found his senses when Lavender slapped him on the back of his head. Parvati looked scared and was cuddling up to Ron, although Harry suspected she was using the whole scenario just so she could cuddle up to Ron for a few minutes extra.  
  
"I- I'm – well – my name is Becky Head, I – really didn't- "  
  
" Let me finish." Said Hermione smiling "Your name is Becky Head, you KNEW I was dating Viktor, and you KNEW we have been going out for a few months. But, I don't blame you at all. I don't really care what happens to that dick head. After all, ever since I told him I wouldn't sleep with him, he started acting all stroppy. It was all the old magic! 'Don't you love me?' Well you know what Viktor? NO I DON'T FUCKING LOVE YOU!" It was the first time anyone had heard Hermione swear, and Krum looked scared. Harry knew why, for a moment he saw her eyes, and they were cold, still full of fire. Angry fire,  
  
"GO now, Becky, before he hurts you. He only uses girls. I guess that comes with fame." Her voice was quite no, merely a whisper – everyone heard every word.  
  
Becky laughed. Her high, fake laugh. Harry felt like strangling Krum, right there and then. Krum still had this hand on the girl's butt.  
  
"Oh Gawd! Hermione, he never LOVED you! You actually believed him? HOW sweet! He'd never love a 12 year-old geeky idiot like you!" She then flashed her pretty little grin in Hermione's direction.  
  
Hermione gripped her wand tighter. Harry saw her knuckles go white. The whole class took a deep breath and prepared themselves for the worst. It didn't come. Harry saw a single tear drip into Hermione's robes. She mumbled something.  
  
Viktor Krum burst out laughing.  
  
"The leetle mood-blood haz notink to sey? Yes, zats goot. And you talk so muuch ven you're viz me? Bigg mouth yoou have……… so notink to sey? Not even fooor darlikng viikie?"  
  
He said it in an amused voice, mocking her. When he said the last sentence he stroked Hermione's cheek with his index finger. But Harry had snapped. Mudblood? What? And he was treating the most beautiful girl like dirt!  
  
Looking at Krum in disgust, harry raised his wand.  
  
"Arripio!" Krum's hair was pulled towards Harry. He yelled out in pain and surprise.  
  
" Baculum!" his feet were stuck to the ground. He reached for his own wand but before he could do anything, the next curse hit him.  
  
"Consido!" His body tried to throw itself across the room, but of course he was stuck to the ground. The result was that Krum ended up doing a half- standing-half-sitting balance, looking like a wannabe surfer who knew nothing on the subject. The class burst out in giggles, and even Hermione gave a weak smile.  
  
"Sordio" Krum was covered in a thick layer of sticky mud.  
  
"Incedo" Krums voice came as almost a hiss. He looked up at Harry, as Harry's robes burst into flames. Screaming in pain, he fell to the ground, truing to make it stop. His scar ached all of a sudden, and the room went quiet.  
  
The flames were gone. No they were pouring onto the floor, and Harry felt a huge force in his scar. It wasn't pain; it was just a lot of energy. Harry was so confused. He had never experienced anything like this before. He felt Hermione's arm round him, and a few distant, confused voices. Then he collapsed; drained of energy, into the arms of the girl he loved.  
  
  
  
A/N sorry such a short chapter, but I'm uploading the next one right away so you can read that too!  
  
The Latin references are basically  
  
Arripio – to snatch  
  
Baculum - stick  
  
Consido - throw  
  
Sordio – (sordidus) dirty  
  
Incedo – set on fire 


	10. Tag, You're it!

Harry sat up with a start. He was absolutely positive he'd died, but the familiar shapes in the hospital wing started to appear as he opened his eyes. He couldn't work out why they were so blurred. He remembered that he wore glasses, and felt around the table beside him for them. He thought he could just make out Hermione beside him, but he doubted it very much, since she wouldn't want to sit with him all the time.  
  
The Hermione-shape passed him his glasses, and he quickly put them on. It WAS Hermione. He started firing questions at her really fast. Where was he, how long he'd been here, how long he'd be here, where was everybody, what happened, why did his head hurt? Hermione put her finger on her lips and pushed his forehead down so that he was lying back again.  
  
"Shhh, calm down Harry. Ron went to get Dumbledore when you started moving." All this time she was holding his rough, dirty hand (well it wasn't dirty at the time, but it usually was, because of Quidditch practise. It also seemed he had been holding his hand for a long time, because it was slightly sweaty. She looked like she'd been crying.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" as soon ass he said it, he remembered what had happened. He felt like a right plonker saying that.  
  
"You've been in here for so long! Two weeks, I actually missed classes. I was sitting with you as much as I could. You looked like you were dead." Her voice shook, but she went on, "Worse than dead. Vi- Krum was all worried, I think he was more worried he'd lose his job for attacking you than for you. And I feel so guilty, because you were standing up for me and – Oh Harry! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"SHHHH. Hermione! Calm down. I don't blame you for anything, I didn't hurt, I only wish I had hurt Krum more. And honestly, don't worry. He's an evil ba-" he remembered Hermione never swore, "guy, and he doesn't deserve a lovely girl like you" he pulled her into a hug and tried to calm her down. She managed to breathe again, and mumbling her thanks for calming her down, kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Which was when Dumbledore and Ron decided to walk in. What a sight! Hermione, practically on top of Harry (think about how you hug someone who's lying down.) kissing his cheek.  
  
"Good morning Mr Potter. I see Miss Granger has noticed you are awake and I think its safe to tell Madame Pomfrey that you are ready to leave immediately, although, I recommend you and Miss Granger NOT to get too involved in physical activities since you have not much strength." Dumbledore had a very amused twinkle in his eye. He winked at Harry, who went even redder than he was when Dumbledore and Ron had walked in. Hermione was looking at her robes, wishing the ground would open. " Come and see me in my office tonight after dinner Harry. Ron, I need your help at the moment, I'm sure Mr Potter and Miss Granger will wait for you in the Gryffindor Common room." and they walked out.  
  
"OH MY GOD" said Hermione. "Oh my fucking god." Hermione was swearing. She'd missed classes. Harry was sure that if he looked out of the window right now a couple of pigs would fly merrily passed. The day she didn't hand in homework would be the day the psychedelic teddy bears would kill Voldemort, but that was a different story.  
  
She was about to run out of the room and hide somewhere, the library probably, but Harry jumped out of his bed and ran after her. He was a bit shaky, but he wasn't going to let her get away. He blocked the door just as she was about to walk through.  
  
"Hermione, wait." She changed the subject immediately, she knew what he was about to say. She didn't know the answer either. It was that peck on the cheek.  
  
"So, you can sun now. How about we try you out. Tag, you're it!" and she ran round the hospital wing, like a little girl.  
  
A few minutes later, she was attempting to jump over a bed to prevent Harry from catching her, but was already completely out of breath. She tripped over the head board and landed flat on her back on the bed. Harry had already started diving over the headboard, and could do nothing to stop himself. He fell on top of her. She didn't push him off. She just stared at him.  
  
Harry felt all his dreams had come true. She was so beautiful… so perfect. He didn't know what came over him. He didn't regret it, but it was a totally un-Harry-like thing to do. He leaned down a bit lower, and he kissed her.  
  
She kissed him back. This was what she'd been dreaming about for so long. This is what made her almost relieved when she saw Krum with Becky (apparently he had dumped him because he was too clingy). This was the best kiss ever. But THIS WAS GER BEST FRIEND! THIS WAS WRONG!  
  
Harry didn't know what he was doing. He'd never kissed anyone before, but this kiss was perfect. He felt it could go on forever. There were so many butterflies in his stomach he felt like he was on ecstasy. Reluctantly, they pulled away for air. Harry didn't know what to say. So he said  
  
"Tag, you're it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I know its short, but I did warn you this was 2 sepperate chapters. I just wanted them that way, but I suppose I could have put them together. Sorry!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, and if you haven't reviewed, please do. I don't mnd flames honest. 


	11. Talking to yourself is the 1st sign of m...

A/N A few people are saying that the hexes I used in Chapter nine don't exist, but the truth is – they don't, I just altered a few Latin words and made up a few spells. I figured harry would know a lot more hexes than mentioned in the books, since he's friends with Fred and George. And the fire spell is real.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Ron was sitting in the common room, talking to Parvati about Quidditch, when a slightly red-faced Harry entered the portrait hole, followed by an even more flushed Hermione. He eyed them suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Harry was grateful because if he had been questioned he knew he wouldn't know the answer. How did Hermione feel about him? Did she care? Or was she just on rebound? He looked at the girl sitting at the old desk by the fire, nearly totally shielded by a pile of textbooks and reference charts. Through the thin crack in between the books he saw she wasn't doing any work. He tried to read her lips as she jotted something down, then crumpled up the bit of parchment and threw it into the overflowing wastepaper basket. He couldn't make it out. He was sure it was a letter to someone.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron was in front of him, waving madly "HELLO? Are you on this planet?"  
  
"Yea, I'm just a bit queasy, I think I'll have a lie-down if you don't mind. Sorry." He walked past everyone, who seemed to be staring at him, and ran up the stairs. Flopping onto his bed, he picked up some parchment, and balancing a book on his knee leaned against it and began to write.  
  
After a whole hour in his dorm, the pile of odd bits of parchment was growing higher and higher by the side of his bed, but he still had on idea what to write. He'd never written a love note before. He glanced at the leather bound book on his knee, as though willing it to give him an answer. He opened it, and stared at his mother and father holding a rather round baby who wore glasses which were way too big. That was him. He looked at the picture and the younger Harry pointed at him and laughed. His parents always seemed to be laughing too, and talking.  
  
That was it! Simple, he just had to talk to someone who knew what to do! He had to talk to someone! They'd give him advice… but whom? Ron? No, he's too wrapped up with Parvati, although Harry didn't understand what he saw in her – she always giggled, and blushed scarlet when Ron spoke to her, and didn't look very bright either. There was the whole 'babe of Gryffindor' cliché, but Harry had learned enough to know that he should never judge anyone on appearance.  
  
Sirius? Too embarrassing, Sirius knew him and Hermione really well, and if he were to find out Harry's feelings for her, harry assumed he would never hear the end of it.  
  
Well, that only left one more person he spoke to when he needed advice. Hermione. But that would sound so stupid.  
  
He said out loud. "Hey Hermione, let me ask you a hypothetical question. Say person X really fancies person Y, but isn't sure how person Y feels, and Person Y has just broken with her boyfriend, and anyway, X and Y are best friends, and X loves he so much, but what if he ruins the friendship. But then person X has cursed Y's ex-boyfriend so badly she'll probably never forgive him…" he laughed. Yeah right.  
  
What he didn't know, and Hermione had been trying to form extremely similar words on parchment, using homework as an excuse (it could wait), and trying to explain to Harry how she felt. Two hours down the line, and it looked like she was about to drown in parchment. She stood up, kicked a load if it aside and made her way to Harry's Dorm – she had seen him go up there an hour of so ago, and unless he had used his invisibility cloak, she was sure he hadn't come down. As she approached his door, she heard Harry's voice. Who was he talking to?  
  
"…rmione, let me ask you a hypothetical question. Say person X really fancies person Y, but isn't sure how person Y feels, and Person Y has just broken with her boyfriend, and anyway, X and Y are best friends, and X loves he so much, but what if he ruins the friendship. But then person X has cursed Y's ex-boyfriend so badly she'll probably never forgive him…"  
  
It was a bit muffled, but she was sure she'd heard it right. Harry was laughing at how stupid he sounded. To Hermione those words made it all so much better. She ran into the room.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"Hermione? Wha- what are you doing in here?"  
  
"You're not glad to see me?" she put on a terribly fake disappointed look  
  
"Rule breaking, skipping class…now this…Hermione you're unbelievable"  
  
"Why thank you Mr Potter!" she laughed, accenting the 'Mr Potter' like Snape loved so much to do. "I miss Snape you know…"  
  
"Miss Him? Are you Crazy?" Harry hit her playfully on the head (so lightly she hardly felt it) Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, why I was here" this was turning into a game now, she wasn't embarrassed anymore, she was on a Harry-high and didn't care much what she said, "I was just walking by…"  
  
"Walking by the boys dormitory's top floor, NO GIRLS ALLOWED, no more doors on the top floor except for ours? OK, carry on" Harry didn't care much what he said either, he had a wicked grin on his face and was on a Hermione- high.  
  
"Um, yeah, where was I? Well, I couldn't help hearing; Harry Potter talks to himself! Wouldn't Rita Skeeter LOVE to get her hands on that one? 'Dangerous and disturbed boy is also insane, his girlfrei-'" Oh, damn, she'd gone too far this time. She wasn't Harry's girlfriend, but she just said she was, nearly. Oh god, what must Harry be thinking?  
  
Harry didn't know what had come over, he felt on cloud nine, and if Hermione wasn't there probably would at this point be jumping around the room like a lunatic screaming and feeling as happy as he was at the moment, but he just blurted it out.  
  
"Hermione, do you, will you well be my girlfriend, cause you just said… and I really like you… and-"  
  
Hermione swinging her arms round his neck and twirling him round cut him short. "I'll take that as a yes then" he smiled, well if anything, this could be the perfect Patronus.  
  
The door of the dorm opened, but the new couple didn't hear it, they were to busy giving their tongues some exercise.  
  
"You know guys you should really lock the door." Ron was laughing, but managed to say "time – dinner – eat – hall – now."  
  
"Dinner time?" Hermione asked, still holding Harry. That was the most amazing kiss she had ever had. Wow.  
  
The left Ron laughing at the thought of his two best friends together and went to the Great Hall hand in hand.  
  
They were about to walk in, when their path was obstructed but a tall dark- haired man whose hair was very greasy. Snape was sneering at them. 


	12. Curse Scars and Pregnancy

"Potter and Granger. Hmmm, always knew it would be a matter of time before the know-it-all gets together with out celebrity." Snape hissed at them. "I'd take points off Gryffindor if I was authorised to do so, but I don't suppose I am. Granger, I'd get off him if I were you, before someone capable of doing so comes along. There are clear rules in this school and no reproducing in the corridors is, I'm sure, one of them. You don't want your precious Gryffindor to lose the house cup to Hufflepuff, I'm sure!"  
  
"Oh, you little… well, you can't tell us what to do, you don't teach here anymore!" Hermione shouted at him, finding her voice, as she was so shocked at Snape's words. "And were not going to lose the house cup, just because you don't think its ok for me and Harry to be dating!"  
  
"Granger, you should learn some manners. I need the password to the Headmaster's office. It's changed since I was last here."  
  
"It's cola-bottle, now move!" harry was mad at Snape for being so rude to Hermione. "And don't tell me to learn manners, or Hermione, because what do you know, they're way better than yours!"  
  
"Like father, like son, Potter. Your father stood up for his darling Lily- buds too…" Snape was cut off by a punch across the face from Harry, and 3 hexes from the far corner of the entrance hall. Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher and a great back dog, who a second ago had been Sirius Black, stood there, wands out (Sirius had his in his mouth).  
  
"Don't you DARE insult my parents!" Harry shouted at Snape, who lay, bleeding, with a full body-bind, purple hair and (Harry supposed this was Sirius' curse) a bright pink fluffy dress, complete with fluffy tansels, bright make up, a handbag, and a bright pink feather boa. Snape looked pained.  
  
"You should not have done that, Harry." Whispered Hermione, her arms still round him.  
  
'It's ok, I'll take the blame." Said Sirius, back in Human form with the biggest grin Harry had seen him have for two years, since he had asked harry to move in with him. Of course, his name wasn't cleared, and he was still in hiding.  
  
"Sir- Snuffles! Turn back, some one might come along!" four voices shouted at him, or the black dog that already was in his place. The dog wagged its tail, and licked Harry's leg.  
  
"Stop kissing Harry! He's mine, go find some attractive…EEEWWWW!" Hermione had started, but didn't get a chance to finish because Padfoot, wagging his tail more that ever, probably laughing, had started licking her face.  
  
"AGGGHHH! It's a dog! I'm scared of them!" Ron and Parvati had come down the marble staircase, in similar attachment to how Hermione and Harry had been, Parvati was screaming. Ron quickly tried to evaluate the situation.  
  
"It's ok darling, that's Remus' dog, he's, umm… very well trained. He won't hurt you." Harry tried to stop himself snorting as he shook with silent laughter. Darling? Parvati! Hermione, it looked, had the same problem. He trotted over to Parvati, and started licking her face. Everyone in the entrance hall burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
Harry had kissed Hermione goodbye and was walking down the corridor to Dumbledore's office daydreaming about his girlfriend. He had been walking through the corridors for about ten minutes, when his path was, like previously that day, blocked but a tall black haired figure. This time, however, it was Sirius.  
  
"Harry, I've been shouting at you for the past five minutes!" Sirius laughed. "So, you're going out with Hermione then?" Why was everyone asking him this? Of course he was.  
  
"Yeah, we're going out. It's no big deal…"  
  
"She's your first girlfriend, right?" Harry went red. "Then it's a big deal, I remember my first girlfriend. She was a Ravenclaw, Alyona Levitin, I called her ' A loner Levitates' well then she got upset and slapped me, needless to say, I kissed her back. We went out for ages…She was perfect… Moony's girlfriend, well they're married now. So, see it is a big deal. And anyway, I want all the dirt, looks like Ron's too busy at the moment too dig for details at the moment, but If anyone is good at annoying at digging for gossip, its me, ask Remus…" Sirius was smiling at him. Luckily for Harry they arrived at Dumbledore's office then, so he didn't have to reveal anything to his godfather. He wondered about his parents. How were they when they were at school? Sirius asking him what the password was interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Cola-bottle." The gargoyle sprang aside, and a moving spiral staircase was revealed to Harry and Sirius. They went up, and knocked on the big oak door. The door creaked open, and they walked in.  
  
Remus and Snape were already there. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, talking to Fawkes, his pet Phoenix, obviously amused at the tense atmosphere between the two ex-professors.  
  
"Hey Professor Dumbledore!" Sirius smiled at him.  
  
"Sirius, call me Albus, I have been asking you this for the last twenty years, it can't be all that hard. I am no longer your headmaster, and I don't see the need to bother with the whole Headmaster dilly-dally. You don't call Severus Professor Snape…"  
  
Harry laughed, still wondering why his father's friends – and enemy – were here as well.  
  
"Right to business. Harry, to tell you the truth, I have no idea what happened between you and Professor Krum as he refuses to enlighten me, so, would you care to explain to us?"  
  
"Well, I saw him with that girl, Becky," a look of horror crossed Snape's face, but harry chose to ignore it, " and they were being really mean about Hermione, so I went to tell her, but I couldn't. She would have been so upset. So I didn't. Then one day, Oliver, Professor Wood, that is, let us out of potions early, because we were finished anyway, so we went to Defence Against the Dark Arts. But Hermione went to the loo first, so I walked in and they were kissing on the table, so I had a go at him. Then Hermione walked in and saw them. He called her a Mudblood. So I cursed him. I knew a lot, cause Sirius told me to learn them, you know The Tournament, last year. And then he set me on fire, and it was really sore, but then it stopped hurting, and I was sort of blacking out, and Hermione was holding me, and then I collapsed. Oh yea, I felt like the flames had stopped, and were pouring out of my scar." Harry said this incredibly fast, because he was embarrassed, so it took Dumbledore a few minutes to mull it over. He didn't ask Harry to repeat anything.  
  
"So the flames poured out of your scar?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, but I think this is something that's happened before. to curse scars. Or at least very similar."  
  
"Wh - what happened?"  
  
"Nearly sixty years ago, I was duelling with the dark wizard Gridewald, and he gave me scar, that was before I finished him off. The Avada Kedavra curse-"  
  
" But I thought that Harry was the only survivor." Remus chipped in  
  
"Yes he is, but the curse, didn't hit me directly. It bounced off a nearby tree, bless his evil soul; Gridewald never did have good eyesight. It was very strong though, and killing he tree, it bounced back. I killed him, but then the curse came back, hit me just above the knee."  
  
" But you didn't die?"  
  
"No harry, obviously not."  
  
" When I was later having and argument with your parents, Harry, your mother, was pregnant, and rather vulnerable, so she got a bit mad at me for suggesting that James should come back to work for a while, at least before you were born. And I was unfortunate enough to be present when she had a want in her hand, so I was cursed freeze for a while. A bit of a temper Lily could have" Harry noticed Remus and Sirius smiling, and Snap scowling. "But all that happened was that I poured some ice-cubes out of my scar."  
  
"But what does it mean professor?"  
  
"I really can't explain it, but when Voldemort came along and duelled with me, he couldn't kill me, too weak he left. Knee hurt a lot after that,"  
  
" So you think it makes me – us - resist curses?"  
  
"Only if you're strong and determined enough to do so."  
  
"Well, I'll be going, its late, don't want to loose points…"  
  
What was left of the Marauders grinned at Harry. Dumbledore winked. Harry was about to leave, when a beautiful woman, in her thirties fell through the Dumbledore's fireplace. She had short red hair, and beautiful eyes. Her figure was perfect and she had the most amazing smile.  
  
"Why, Miss Dickson, I mean Mrs Lupin! How wonderful to see you! What brings you back to Hogwarts at such a late hour?" Dumbledore looked surprised to see her. Remus stood up and went to kiss, Harry presumed, wife.  
  
"Alice, what's wrong?" He said softly. He sounded so kind and caring, with his wife in his arms.  
  
"Remus, I – I'm pregnant!"  
  
"AGAIN?!" Remus fainted.  
  
"They have four children already." Sirius laughed. Harry left them to it, and slowly walked back to the common room. Ron was waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Harry. I think you should go and see Hermione, she's really upset about something. Parvati's trying to calm her down; she's in her dorm. I'll be waiting here."  
  
Harry climbed the girl's stairs, and opened the door. The room was pretty much like Harry's except that they were Pink and Gold, not Red and Gold and it only had three beds. Hermione was lying on her bed, sobbing softly, with Parvati and Lavender beside her, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Oh Harry!" She threw her arms round him, and cried into his robes. 


	13. Viktor, Alix and broomstick boxers

"Hermione? What happened?"  
  
"Oh, Harry! Don't cheat on me, ever. Please, I care about you too much"  
  
"Hermione, you know how much I care about you. I would never do that. Now what happened?"  
  
"Vi- Vic- Viktor. He came up to me after you left, and, and he- he- he-" Hermione went back to crying.  
  
"Shhhh, Hermione, its ok. I'm here, shhhh, calm down." Harry had no idea what to do. He held Hermione in his arms, rocking back and forward. Her crying became softer, and her head came up from hi chest, and she made a second attempt to tell harry what happened.  
  
"He, he, pulled me into his- his- Classroom! Alone! So I thought I'd talk to him, tell him I wasn't his girlfriend anymore- so- so- he'd leave me alone, But- but –but-" For the second time the girl was overcome by her tears and fell back on to Harry's chest, sobbing loudly.  
  
"What did he do to you? Hermione? This is Important, if he hurt you, If he even laid a finger on you…" Harry was really scared now. He held his girlfriend tightly, letting her cry. Parvati and Lavender backed out of the room, and downstairs to talk to Ron. Hermione's tears dripped down her face, and he wiped them away. Kissing her on the forehead, he picked her up into his arms so that she was laying there – like a baby. Keeping her close, he let her talk.  
  
"He said it was all my fault. That I'd made Becky dump him, ad he said that if I didn't do what – what – he said, he'd kill me. Then he kissed me. I tried- tried to make him stop, I– I- hit him. And then he did the curse on me. Cru-crucius curse. It, it hurt so badly, Harry." He was holding her tightly against himself, her face pressed against his shoulder, they were both scared. Harry remembered what the crucius curse felt like. Sheer pain, like never felt before, and like he never ever wanted to feel again. But Krum had tortured Hermione. "I'm going to kill him, when I can get my hands on him, I'll skin him alive…I'll, I'll-"  
  
"Harry, don't"  
  
"But he, he hurt you, so badly."  
  
"I have to get my hands on him!"  
  
"Miss granger is right, I'm afraid Harry." The couple looked up to see Dumbledore sitting on Lavender's bed, swinging his legs and looking at them intensely.  
  
"Professor, I'm so sorry, We didn't hear you come in…"  
  
"I don't need doors Harry, just like I don't need invisibility cloaks."  
  
"So, what – why are you here?"  
  
"Harry you sound so rude"  
  
"Well, Harry, I'm here to issue you with a detention or two for being in the girls dormitories." Dumbledore laughed as a look of horror spread across the pair's faces. "Well, maybe I'll make an exception, just this once." His eyes twinkled in the starlight.  
  
"Sir?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Ah yes, the Viktor Krum incident. I am absolutely positive that that was not the Viktor Krum you know, in fact I am sure it is not at all Mr Krum, as Mr Krum has been in Professor McGonnagal's office for the past three hours, in a head of house meeting. I think that it might have been a Death Eater that attacked you, Miss Granger."  
  
"What?! But, I saw him! It was definitely Viktor!"  
  
"Miss Granger, You're forgetting that you're a witch." His eyes twinkled, meaningfully. He had a slight smile on his face.  
  
"A polyjuice potion? Or another form of disguise? I've read about them, but other's aren't as convincing as the polyjuice method."  
  
"Indeed so. But I believe it could all have been just a simple doubling charm. They knew that Mr Krum was out of the way, and they knew they needed to attack close to Harry's heart." Harry and Hermione blushed.  
  
"I think you both need some rest. You can take the morning classes off tomorrow, go down to the common room, and get a bit of fun back into your systems. Mr Weasley is waiting downstairs, I believe. I need to sort out this business with "Mr Krum" Dumbledore turned, and with a swish of his cloak was out of the room. Harry looked down at Hermione, who was slightly shocked, but all much calmer than she had been a few minutes ago. She wasn't crying, and at that moment was busy wiping away the tears which were shining on her cheeks and trying to make herself smile. Harry heard her whispering to herself,  
  
"I'm ok, I'm fine. I'll be brave, and strong. I'm happy" He hugged her tightly, and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
With a glance back at the room, to check if they had left anything they left, down the spiral staircase, similar to the boy's stars in all ways but one, it spiralled in the opposite direction, making Harry extremely confused and dizzy.  
  
They walked into the bright, warm common room to find Ron trying to fight off a bunch of first years that were forcing him away from the sofa by the fire. Hermione laughed at his red ears, as he tried really hard to shove a particularly annoying girl away from the leather bound settee. The girl took out her wand, and said  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" pronouncing it completely wrong, which usually made Hermione mad, but she was now laughing harder than ever. Ron was hanging from the crimson lampshade above, upside down revealing black boxers which had lots of broomsticks and snitches flying around in different directions, crashing into each other. Harry was rolling about on the sofa Ron had just been on, clutching his sides with laughter. Ron's face matched the colour of the lampshade – crimson.  
  
Hermione let him hang there a few moments longer, then whipped out her wand and said a counter curse, bringing Ron back down to earth.  
  
The first year girl blushed, as her friend whispered to her "Imagine! You embarrassed yourself completely in front of HARRY POTTER! What's he going to think of you now?" The girl looked close to tears. Hermione gave Harry a 'look.'  
  
"Er- Yes. What's your name, it was really cool what you did to Ron-" Ron whimpered, he was still bright red, and slightly dizzy from being propelled into the air by a 'dumb first year' as he referred to her. Harry noticed the Weasley twins trying to make their way across the crowded common room in order to get to know the girl who played such and excellent practical joke on their little brother. They needed an heir.  
  
"As I was saying, we're all needing a laugh, and that was brilliant, although, if you want, Hermione will teach you how to do the charm properly, she's really good at, well at everything really." The girl blushed  
  
"Th- thanks I'd like that."  
  
"Hey, we're prefects, we're here to help."  
  
"Not to be played jokes on" Ron chipped in, making the girl laugh.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't catch your name, who are you?" Harry was sure this girl looked familiar, plus, he saw the Weasley twins right behind her, and were trying to find a way to speak with her.  
  
"Alix Lupin."  
  
"Remus and Alice Lupin your parents?"  
  
"Yeah, you, you know them?"  
  
"Yeah, I know them. Remus taught us two years ago, he's also my godfather's best friend." Harry figured that Alix would know all about Sirius, but he was careful, just in case.  
  
"Oh, yes, Sir– Snuffles is a great dog!" Harry smiled, she winked. Then Harry remembered that this girl's parents were in the school at this very moment.  
  
"Alix, go to Dumbledore's office your parents should still be there!"  
  
"Mum and Dad? HERE! Cool! I miss them so much, since the whole fighting Vol- I means, sorry, You-Know-Who started I haven't seen much of them. Mum's and Auror, and Dad's doing – stuff."  
  
"Call him Voldemort, Alix, Fear of a name increases fear of the thing its self." Harry found himself repeating words that Dumbledore had said to him in his first year.  
  
She smiled at him, he recognised the smile, it was Alice's pretty one, but her eyes smiled too, and she had Remus' eyes - bright and sparkling, with that hint of sadness in there. She was keeping a great secret, both about Dumblerore's plans against Voldemort, and about Sirius Black.  
  
She walked out of the common room, with Fred and George closely behind her.  
  
'Alix, Right?" Harry heard them say, as the portrait hole closed behind her.  
  
Her friends stared at Harry in awe, then turning slowly they walked off, whispering and giggling.  
  
"To think, I was once like that!" Hermione said, almost huffily.  
  
"Nah, Hermione, you were always as annoying as you are now!" Ron laughed, earning himself a friendly slap on the shoulder. He silently thanked god that she didn't use her wand, he had had enough embarrassment for the day, without Hermione adding to it.  
  
Lying in his bed that night, curtains drawn, he stared up at the canopy, thinking. Today had surprisingly been a good day, but the fact remained clear – Voldemort was still afraid of Dumbledore, but he wasn't afraid to send Death Eaters into Hogwarts. They were willing to give up their lives for him. And he'd managed it before. He succeeded to kill some of his greatest opponents– Harry's parents. All because of a Death Eater at Hogwarts. His father's best friend – Peter Pettigrew. Harry struggled to fight back the tears, but then gave in, gently sobbing into his pillow; he turned to face the other way. He cried all night, and at dawn, he climbed out of bed, taking his broomstick out of his trunk flew of, round the grounds of Hogwarts, trying to clear his mind.  
  
A few miles away, still in the abandoned house in Hogsmeade, Voldemort chuckled softly; watching Harry's every move.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N SO sorry this took so long, I've been trying to post a while, but it won't let me, well it has now, I'll DEFINATLEY post the next chapter tomorrow 


	14. Hermione's surprise

The days were getting shorter, and colder. Harry found that he needed to wear his cloak more often, as the chilly breeze and frosty mornings started coming more frequently. On such a day, in late September, the gale force winds tore round the grounds of Hogwarts, seething into every crack in every door window and wall, chasing every victim, sending shivers down their spine and howling through the corridors. Harry was almost glad he had Divination that day, as Professor Trelawney's classroom was always overheated and stuffy. He climbed up, and it was like sinking into a hot bath after a snowball fight. Hermione had walked off to Arithmacy, and Ron and Harry almost ran to their Divination classroom, not because they had nothing better to do, but because of the extreme cold.  
  
"Mr Potter. I had a vision last night. I saw the Dark Lord…"  
  
"Let me guess, he killed me?"  
  
"You had the vision too, Mr Potter? Oh but when two have the same vision – that's splendid! It shall in this case come true!"  
  
"Yay me! Its splendid I'm gonna die because she had a vision about Voldemort killing me. Not that I'm even gonna die anyway, what else was I supposed to say you had a vision about the dark lord and I having a tea- party with all our friends?' God, talk about predictable, she's told me at least a hundred times I'm about to die." This was how nearly every Divination Class started: Harry complaining to Ron about how much your death being predicted sucked.  
  
"Make yourselves comfortable, class. Today, we shall be studying crystal balls," Ron groaned "as they are sure to come up once again in our end of term tests. Two to a table, the balls are over there."  
  
Harry and Ron lazily walked over to a table around the back of the classroom. "Accio Crystal ball" Harry said, yawning. A ball flew from Lavender's hands onto his table. "Sorry petals!" Ron shouted, earning himself a slap across the back of his head from Parvati.  
  
Gazing into the cloudy mess for an hour gave harry and Ron the perfect chance to talk. As Parvati and Lavender filled Trelawney in with details of tomorrow's lunch, and the outcome of the next Quidditch match, Harry filled Ron in with the details of what had happened to Hermione, and voiced his concerns on Death Eaters being at Hogwarts.  
  
"But, but You-Know-Who's afraid of Dumbledore, he won't do anything. I mean, well, he'd have tried before, right?  
  
"But now he has his followers back, and they are ready to give their lives up for him. He's stronger than he was before, and I heard him, He says his Death Eaters are all 13 years in debt to him. They'll do anything to pay him back. Get themselves killed even. And he's angry with me, really angry. He was going to prove he could kill me, and he couldn't. All he wants now is me dead."  
  
"But come on, Harry." Ron sounded concerned now. And really scared. "You're not going to believe Trelawney's predictions about how you will die, are you? It's all really stupid, and- OH MY GOD!"  
  
"What, what is it?" Harry said alarmed, expecting to see Lucius Malfoy with his want at Harry's throat.  
  
"There's something in the crystal ball!" Ron sounded so surprised it was funny.  
  
"What do you see, my dear child, what do you see?" the Professor was right behind Ron.  
  
"Its my little sister, she's, she's getting married to- to- to- OH God! It's Colin Creevey! Good god, I have to kill him. And Hermione?!" It was Harry's turn to be shocked.  
  
"She's marring Hermione?"  
  
"NO stupid, she's singing, I think. I can't hear. And mum's crying. And Dumbledore is he's well he's drunk I think. So's Moody, they're both trying to chat up mum. But oh god here comes dad."  
  
"Sounds like a soap opera." Muttered Dean.  
  
"A what?" half the class turned to him.  
  
"It's a Muggle thing. Doesn't matter."  
  
"Woah, Ginny and Colin…"  
  
A few hours later, Harry walked in to the common room, to find Ron and the Weasley twins pouncing on him and telling him that Hermione must under no circumstances come in here, as they were getting the birthday party ready. After getting his present for her from his trunk, he raced out of his dorm, to find Hermione at the portrait hole, ready to climb in.  
  
"Hey Hermione, wanna come to the lake with me? I need to talk to you." Harry hoped it sounded convincing.  
  
"Yea, I'll just put my bag upstairs."  
  
"No need," said harry, putting a banishing charm on it. It flew through the portrait hole, and out of sight. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Until dinner they sat by a small fire that Hermione had conjured up near the Great Lake. Harry had given Hermione her present ("I thought you'd forgotten") which was a charm bracelet. A proper wizard one, not like Muggles have, with a real charm in every charm on it. They looked really pretty and came in useful if you didn't have your wand.  
  
At dinner, Harry reminded everyone about Quidditch practice tomorrow, in desperation to change the subject, as the whole of Gryffindor seemed to want to talk about the party that the twins Ron and Harry had been planning. From the look on her face, it looked like Alix had been a big part of it too. She had become the twin's new best friend. He succeeded, thankfully, and a few hours later they were in a heated discussion about who was going to win he cup this year. Harry was a little bit scared, since he was captain, and the burden was on him. With a nervous smile, he argued that there was no way Slytherin would win, and their only real competition was Ravenclaw. He looked over at their table, seeing Cho throw a goblet of pumpkin juice over a boy's head and walking out. She looked really mean then. Harry wondered what he ever saw in her.  
  
After dinner, Harry had to linger with Hermione so that Fred, George, Lee and Alix had enough time to set everything up. As much as he tried to keep her back, she seemed really keen to get back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. How nice to see you and Harry roaming the corridor's in a suspicious manner so late at night. You remind me of Molly and Arthur – Yes, young Mr Weasley's parents. Always out they were." Dumbledore had saved him. He winked at harry, and then turned back to Hermione.  
  
"Professor? Sorry, we didn't mean… but it's not even lights out yet."  
  
"Ah, yes. My mistake, my watch is telling me it's time for bed, I must be tired. It's your birthday, I believe? Well make it a good one Miss Granger. I remember my 15th birthday. We ran away to Hogsmeade, had my first mulled mead there. Terrible headache the next day… well I won't be keeping you, hurry along, I'm sure you have plenty to do." He winked at Harry again, and turned to leave.  
  
Hermione stood with her mouth open. She looked at harry, her head tilted to the side, and then grabbed one of the charms on her bracelet and pointed it at him. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, harry didn't know, the charm turned out to be a summoning charm, sending harry flying towards her. He managed to step out of the way before he head butted her, so he fell with a thud on the entrance hall floor.  
  
"ow." He said weakly, playing dead. Hermione was laughing.  
  
"Are you going to help me up or what?" Harry figured it was time t go back to the common room, even if it wasn't Harry had had enough of Hermione's teasing, and grabbing her hand dragged her towards the portrait hole on the seventh floor. She was still laughing. Letting go of her hand, he kissed her softly, and then asked:  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"for what?"  
  
"This, Legolas." He whispered the password, and the portrait of the fat lady swung open.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Screamed Gryffindor tower, as Alix set off a bunch of Flitbuster fireworks. The room was brightly decorated, and a pile of books were in the middle of the room. It was the birthday present that the whole of the house had been collecting for. Ron later told Harry he found it depressing, imagine, all you get for your birthday is a bunch of boring books. Harry made a mental note never to buy Ron a book for his birthday.  
  
"Surprise, right?" Alix laughed.  
  
  
  
A/N just to say:  
  
Goldensnitchgirl- thanks so much! You're great, really cheered me up!  
  
Satine Potter- sorry, no pregnant Hermione, but there will be a new person in the fic, and it's not someone you'd expect.  
  
Wood's secret lover- see, my dear, the thing is, I CAN!! I have complete control over you! Love your fic so far, and it's not fair! You have SOOOO much more reviews then I did after 2 measly chapters!  
  
Nolitn – thanks  
  
Justin – its not gonna finish for AGES, its quite long…  
  
Daya – Sorry, but I am quite busy, so I can't get things up that often : (  
  
Caitlin22888 – NO!! She's a lovely innocent sweet little virgin, and she's going to stay that way because my mother reads this fic!  
  
Lolo – the biggest thanks possible, you're a star!  
  
Love – I am, slowly, but surely  
  
Anon – Ditto, and thanks!  
  
Cookie – I have a spell check, it's stuff like writing "an" instead of "and" that I have trouble with, because my beta reader has disowned me!  
  
Lilz – Thank YOU! I worship people like you!  
  
Alice – I heard that EWAN McGREGGOR is going to play my darling Remus Lupin in the third movie! HOW cool! I'd prefer Josh Hartnett, but he can be Sirius! Am I still S.B.'s girlfriend in your fic? Please say YES!  
  
hermione g – Yeah, but you know, if JK makes them get married, there's NOTHING, ZILCH, 0000000 we can do about it : (  
  
Nabeeha – as I said, I won't finish it for a while yet, I still have a lot to write! 


	15. The Bible

Harry was glad Halloween was coming closer, as the teachers thought that just because they had O.W.L.'s ("big deal" – Ron) a few months away their workload had to be doubled every day. Especially annoying was Defence against the Dark Arts, because Krum was too scared to even look at Hermione in case she thought that he was going to attack her. In the end the girl grabbed him and told him that if he didn't give her homework she would go to Dumbledore and complain about something or other. Harry and Ron were astounded - Hermione had never went as far as asking for extra homework, but there she was, screaming at Krum that she wanted questions from "Curses and counter-curses of the evil kind."  
  
Parvati had a go at Ron because he was spending too much time with Hermione, but Harry put them right by saying all they did was argue, and anyway Hermione was his girlfriend. Parvati scowled a little, reminding Harry of Krum, and he remembered how sweet he had sounded in their fourth year, when he was still at Durmstrang, being so concerned about rumours of Harry and 'Herm-my-own-ninny' going out.  
  
As Halloween loomed nearer, Delicious smells came from the kitchens, Harry suspected that the House Elves (A/N can you imagine, if all the elves looked like Legolas? I'd move into the kitchens, wouldn't you? Anyway, back to the story…) were working harder than ever, as the smells appeared to be even more luscious than ever. Unfortunately, Hermione seemed to have noticed too, and he found her tutting and shaking her head a lot. Everyone chose to ignore it. Hagrid was seen to be carving the gigantic pumpkins, which had grown beside his cabin, and even had them helping him in Care of Magical Creatures. In potions, Oliver had taught them how to make terrifying a potion - fairly simple - but Neville still managed to melt his cauldron, spilling some on himself which resulted in him screaming at the smallest noises for the next few hours.  
  
There was not much choice of what to do, as the homework was being piled up so high, so most of the Gryffindors were forced to spend nearly all their spare time in the library. At times like this, even Ron found it beneficial to be Hermione's best friend, as she had a knack of finding all the necessary books for the topics they were researching, although most people suspected that this was because she knew them all by heart.  
  
After a particularly long study session, Harry had left Hermione in the library and walked back to Gryffindor tower alone. The gales had died down and there was a soothing breeze rippling down the corridor, cooling Harry down, as every fire in Hogwarts appeared to be alight, trying to warm up the castle after yesterday's storm. Getting to the tower, he said the password rather calmly, as the breeze had a calming effect on him, and everyone else, except maybe the Slytherins, they still sneered a lot. He plopped himself down on a squishy armchair beside Ron, who was reading 'Flying with the Cannons' for about the millionth time.  
  
"Hullo Harry." He said, not looking up. "There's a prefect meeting in Dumblredore's office in half an hour, the notice was just put up." He finally put the book down and looked at Harry.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"My DAD just walked in, asking Dean and Seamus for PLUGS to add to his collection." He sounded disturbed. And really embarrassed.  
  
"Uh-oh. Hey, don't let it get-"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione had run in through the portrait hole. She was waving a textbook around and looked really excited. "Look at THIS! You have to see-"  
  
"Hermione, I am really tired and I cannot study for one second longer! I really can't! Show me it tomorrow!" He was a bit annoyed when he noticed that she had not given up.  
  
"No, you don't understand! It's not WORK! Look at this" she shoved the book on his lap. He stared at it, his eyes widening.  
  
The book what looked like a regular textbook, but when opened, the pages had once been blank. Now, every single one was covered in doodles, poems, songs, slogans, notes and PRANKS. The front page said, in what looked like lot like Harry's writing – The Bible – with a lot of scribbles under it, four really different scrawls, obviously different people's handwriting.  
  
'What's a bible, James?'  
  
'It's a Muggle religious book, the Christians worship it, its mostly about a guy called Jesus, he'd god's son.'  
  
'AW, Lily, you don't have to show off! You're always showing off. Just cause you know EVERYTHING! You make me feel like a dumb hippie.'  
  
'That's cause you are Sirius, darling'  
  
'Oh, yea…'  
  
'He's not that dumb'  
  
'Thanks Al, but I think Moony's getting really jealous! : )'  
  
'Why do you call each other Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?'  
  
'It's a long story'  
  
'That's what you always say'  
  
'McGonnagal's coming, put it away!'  
  
The whole book went like the above: random conversations from when Harry presumed the Marauders Lily and Alice were bored in class. They were about Harry's age and the book was fascinating. Lily, his mother, and Sirius wrote lots of songs, some harry recognised as Muggle songs he'd heard on the radio. Near the end of the book, he found, in his dad's hand writing a beautiful song, complete with music, which was written to his mother. It was called 'A Lily's Dream' and underneath, scribbled in, as an afterthought, it said  
  
"I'm going to propose tonight."  
  
"Lily will say yes. I know she will"  
  
Harry, breathed in, looked at Ron. "At least you have a dad. I'm going to go up to the dorm. Tell Dumbledore I'm not feeling well or something."  
  
Without looking back at his two best friends Harry ran upstairs, clutching the book. He flicked through it. He read the poems about the moon that Remus had so sarcastically written, and the songs that Sirius and Lily, his mother wrote. They were both wonderful songwriters. His Dad had kept a very detailed account of every single prank they had pulled and that took up a good part of the book. Peter Pettigrew had a few pages dedicated to the amount of detentions they had. Harry had a strange desire to rip the pages with his writing on up. Flicking through the book he found more and more about his parents past.  
  
Downstairs Hermione and Ron sat worried on the less comfortable chairs near the back of the common room. Hermione had told Ron everything she knew about the book, which didn't happen to be much, as she said felt really guilty reading it ("After all it DOES belong to Harry, and if he wants us to see it he'll show us!") and had only flicked through the pages. They decided it was best not to tell Dumbledore yet, although Hermione pointed out what had happened with the mirror of Erised when Harry had looked into it. In the end, they resolved to tell Dumbledore, if Harry had not gotten over the book by Halloween.  
  
They were nearly at Dumbledore's when Harry caught up with them.  
  
"Harry!" they both yelled, in shock.  
  
"I need to see Sirius, and show Dumbledore this book. I think it's hiding something. I know it sounds strange, but it told me something about the heirs of the Marauders getting together, to recover some secret. I hope it was just one of my dad's and Sirius' jokes, but… well the words disappeared. Oh yeah, nad it said something about all of them being there, and if we're not – then it won't work. I was going to get Alix. Right now. But I can't find her. She's off causing havoc with Fred and George." Harry said all this incredibly fast, very much like Hermione spoke, so it took his friends some time to digest what he had said.  
  
"A secret? Like, a concealed part of the book? Or a memory, like Riddle's diary. Or even-"  
  
"Hermione, SHUT UP!"  
  
"NO, You SHUT UP RONALD WEASLEY! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"  
  
"ow" whispered Harry, smiling. The pair were about to say more, when Malfoy came around the corner.  
  
"Potty, Mudblood and Weasel. How lovely to see you"  
  
  
  
A/N sorry, I really can't spell too well, but you have to try and forgive me……please? 


	16. Halloween

"Ferret-boy! Spliffing to see you old buddy!" Ron hissed sarcastically.  
  
"Ooh careful where you step you Mudblood lover, never know who's after you." Malfoy stepped into Dumbledore's office followed by Harry and Ron. Hermione looked rather upset, but wiping her tears followed them in shortly after. The rest of the prefects and the Head boy and girl were already sitting in squishy purple armchairs with deep red cushions, which Dumbledore had conjured up earlier. Harry took his place in between Ron and Hermione on the Gryffindor armchair (it was very large and fitted all three of them easily) and Malfoy sat down beside a vicious looking Slytherin. Harry was tightly clutching his books.  
  
"Yes, you're all here. We have some business with the Halloween feast. As you know the Prefects play a large part in the feast, but unfortunately for you it's rather hard work, and not much credit. Alas, that's what being a prefect is all about. Sorry. Always has been, and I presume it always will be. We need to organise your routes after the feast, the head boy and girl need to think up some new passwords, and we need a ratio of dealing with post-feast celebrations. Although I daresay you will be part of them. So no points shall be removed until 1am? Fair deal?" Dumbledore's speech, though it was long, was not one bit boring to anyone, not even Malfoy. After an hours work planning the route back to the common rooms, as the stairs would have changed by that time and route would have to be altered, the prefects were really exhausted. One by one they made excuses and left.  
  
"You wanted to speak with me Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Err, yes, sir. I, well, Hermione found this book. It was my mum and dad's. And Sirius' and Remus'. And Wormtail's." Harry spat the last word in disgust.  
  
"The Marauder's Bible. I have but dreamed that the day would come when I would be able to see this masterpiece. I am right in saying these are all their songs, poems, notes passed in class, well goodness there was a lot of those, it's a wonder that they did any work at all. Ah yes, their pranks - detailed plans. Always wondered how they did it."  
  
"You knew about this? But how?"  
  
"Many a time have I seen it under James' arm. Yes, or Lily and Sirius working on a song with that guitar of his."  
  
"So, does it, will it have any answers, about their lives, and, and deaths?"  
  
"I think Harry, that the Heir's ritual was all a big joke. First of all, Alice and Lily never thought they'd marry one of the gang, and therefore the ritual was set up for six children to do not four. Second, Peter Pettigrew never had children. And Sirius' daughter is dead, or very ill."  
  
"Can't me and Alix do it? Is there no way?"  
  
"I'm afraid Harry you will need to find alternate means of uncovering this secret."  
  
The finality in his tone meant that he did not wish for Harry to press matters any further, so after saying a quick goodnight, stroking Fawkes and knocking his hat off his head when walking out of the door, Harry was finally on his way down the torch-lit corridor to Gryffindor Tower. Looking out of the window he saw the most amazing velvety night sky, splattered with stars and planets. Walking along staring out of the window, he almost knocked Nearly-Headless-Nick out of the air.  
  
"Sorry Nick. Didn't see you." He smiled weakly and looked up. Nick had a habit of sleep-floating and was quite well know for it. Harry smiled and walked on. When he got to his dorm, he fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
"WOW! Harry, can I take a picture Harry?" Dennis and Colin Creevey were both staring at the fantastic display that the ghosts were putting on. The fat Friar was at that moment juggling a few carved, flaming pumpkins and every so often Nick would fly up and grab one. The Halloween feast was a great success, and both teachers and pupils were enjoying it very much.  
  
The ghosts loved putting on their little shows and while everyone watched the bats swooped down and every so often stole some of the delicious food. The prefects escape route had worked perfectly, and the whole school was hurried away afterwards in less than an hour. The post-feast party, as Dumbledore had suspected, had gone on until 3 am, and Gryffindor lost 60 points because professor McGonnagal had to come upstairs in her hairnet and dressing gown to tell everyone off. Alix and the twins earned themselves detention for shooting a fake thunderbolt at her, and were very pleased.  
  
It was that night (or morning, Harry didn't know what to call 5am) that he had the dream. He clearly heard Voldemort plotting exactly how to take over Hogwarts. He mentioned a Myth. Something to do with the Founders. Harry ran to Dumbledore's office at 6 that morning, he didn't care if the Headmaster was still asleep. Running through all the possible sweets he could think of, Harry had remembered that the passwords were changed every Halloween, he finally hit jackpot at `polo mint' and ran up the moving staircase.  
  
"Sir, He's, he's-"  
  
"-Coming, got a plan of attack. I know. Two years from now he will be ready. I do not know what is happening. There must be some prophecy."  
  
"The founders, I heard him say something about the founders."  
  
"Then you know what you must do Harry. It is not safe for us to talk. He listens. Do what your heart tells you. Be brave. Never give up. Even if you know you'll lose, keep fighting Harry. It is very likely that I shall die in this battle, I need you to promise me not to die, you are useful to this world, and you have to be strong."  
  
Harry found these words confusing, but ran to his room anyway. He didn't know what he was doing, where he was going to go. All he knew was that he had to go. Grabbing his atiox from the depths of his trunk, he told it exactly what to say to Hermione and Ron, and ran round his room some more, trying to think. He took in his hand the map, and the invisibility cloak. He looked at them, and then it clicked. He followed the map until he was in the hidden room. The room with the strange objects. The room that housed the mirror of Erised. He looked at his map and then around the room again. He wouldn't need it anymore, but Ron and Hermione might. He banished it, and took a deep breath. He looked into the mirror and saw Voldemort being nice. AS IF! He looked at some strange statues. They were of four animals - A Lion, an Eagle, a Badger and a Snake - The Hogwarts four. Harry understood what he had to do. He had to unveil the story. He had to go back in time and meet the Founders of  
his school. He had to know.  
  
Taking the time-turner in his right hang, he squeezed it tightly, then let go, put it round his neck and set it to `millennium' he spun it round twice, and felt a jerky, horrible feeling. He was in sheer pain and discomfort as he travelled back in time. He wanted to scream but he knew it wouldn't work. He fell on the ground with a loud thud,  
  
He was beside the lake, but Hogwarts wasn't built yet. There on the top of the cliff stood what was unmistakably Godric Gryffindor. 


	17. Susan and Claire

A/N  
  
Ghetto - sorry if I have offended you, but that was the whole point, Lily doesn't know much about the bible because she hasn't read it. It is a common misconception made by people who haven't read the bible or been to church that Christians worship the bible (which they don't) and that the bible is all about Jesus, which is also untrue. I thought I'd make Lily the type of person who everyone believes, since she's Muggle born, so she MUST now, but James knows that the bible is actually a holy book which guides you through life and give you confidence in time of trouble. But because he loves her so much her doesn't have the heart to correct her. I couldn't put down facial expressions, so I suppose I didn't explain that bit very well, sorry if I offended you or anyone. In my mind that was obvious, but I suppose it wasn't very clear.  
  
"What?!" Hermione was looking at Ron in disbelief. "He can't just run away! Did you not hear him? You sleep in the same room for goodness sake! Be logical! You must have heard him! But he couldn't have been kidnapped, could he?" Hermione looked very confused, which would have been very amusing, if the situation had not been this scale of seriousness. She was pacing the boy's dorm room, picking up random objects, caring them for a bit, closely examining them, then placing them back on Harry's bed, table or into his trunk. She looked confused, but at the same time it hurt, it hurt to know that Harry had left without her, without even leaving SOME indication of where he was. This was very unlike Harry, TOO unlike Harry. She picked up his Firebolt. He didn't even take that. It was his prized possession. She put it down, looked at Ron, who was trying very hard to look like he was thinking hard. Unfortunately having never thought hard in his life, he had no idea what the  
expression was supposed to look like, and the result face rather resembled that of a constipated elephant. Hermione briefly laughed then Picked up his atiox and looked at it. It glowed a deep green.  
  
"Ron! Look!" the gestured towards the deep green stone.  
  
"Hermione, now in NOT the time to be practising Transfiguration, turn it back. It looked better when it was red anyway, nasty Slytherin colours..."  
  
"No, you idiot! It changed when I touched it!"  
  
"AGH! Hermione get away form it! It must be Dark Magic! No! Don't die no me, Please!"  
  
"Ron! Will you shut up! Its not dark magic, Harry wouldn't have any! It's trying to tell us something! Come on, we're going to the library!"  
  
"Aw, Herm! It's Sunday! Can't we have at least one library-free day a week?"  
  
"Do NOT call me that. And, no, we have to help Harry, remember? He's the one that's your best friend!"  
  
"Oh, Yeah. Sorry."  
  
The pair spent all of their Sunday trying to find what this object was, and having no successful results, that is, right until nine p.m., when the library was closing.  
  
"Ron! That's it! Ancient methods of communication! Of course, why didn't I think of it before? It's an atiox!"  
  
"A wha-"  
  
"An object which stores words, kind of like a spoken letter. No-one but the person its to can open it, but it will store lots of messages. Very popular in the times of the founders of the school. Lets go!"  
  
Ron was completely baffled by what Hermione had said, but he pretended to understand and followed her through the corridors to the common room.  
  
"God Hermione! You are so healthy, have you ever considered the Quidditch team, I can't keep up with yo- Damn!!!"  
  
"What now, look this is much more important than whatever you're about to say so come on! Hurry up!" Ron still stood rooted to the spot, staring ahead.  
  
"No, you don't understand. We need Harry back for tomorrow! It's the first Quidditch match. Against Slytherin! We can't loose! We need Harry back!"  
  
"All you boys ever think about is Quidditch!"  
  
"Not just Quidditch!" said Ron and ran, dogging the curses that Hermione sent after him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Right. This should work, Revolaro atio!" It did, Hermione heard Harry voice explaining where he was, and that he had left the map and broomstick in case anything should happen, although he expected to have retu8rned before they noticed, this was in that case of something going wrong.  
  
When Ron performed the charm harry told him pretty much the same, although he told him to look after Hermione if anything did happen to him.  
  
"Its pretty obvious, isn't it, Harry's in trouble. Big trouble. And we have to help him."  
  
"What? Go back in time? Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
"Very" she sounded so determined and sure of herself that Ron didn't dare to argue. He followed her to the dorm, she took the map, and broomstick and atiox in her hand and frog-marched Ron back down stairs. They were creeping in through the portrait hole, when it opened, and the walked straight into the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, and Alix Lupin.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Fred and Hermione  
  
"I have a sense of déjà vu." Observed George and Ron. The six of them burst out laughing. Alix and Lee were rolling around on the floor, clutching their stomachs and laughing harder than anyone had seen them. They were like this for at least ten minutes, before finally getting their breaths back.  
  
"Where's Harry?"  
  
"Um"  
  
"Uh"  
  
"Tell us." George sounded strict, like Ron had never heard him before. The pair spilled out the story, to every last detail, or as far as they knew. Everyone listened patiently, and when they were finished, they exchanged glances.  
  
"We're coming with you. You'll need all the help you can get and we can only hope to give you some. We know a little bit more magic than you do. Don't even think of talking us out of this." Fred and George shared the statement between them, turned and opened the portrait hole. Through it fell two identical twin girls, with black hair, black eyes and pale skin. They looked tired and ill, and very sad. One of them looked like she was dying, the other though a bit healthier, was severely bruised and cut. Their hair was messy and had twigs and leaves stuck in it.  
  
"We're coming too." They said weakly.  
  
"Who are you?" Alix asked, in shock.  
  
"Susan and Claire Black at your service."  
  
"Black? As in Sir- snuffles?"  
  
"Yea, snuffles. We heard about him, and we've come to find him. He doesn't know we exist."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Fourteen" the girls spoke in the perfect harmony that Fred and George never managed. Hermione realised that these were the daughters that Sirius Black never knew he had.  
  
"OK, you can come. Harry won't mind."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Harry Potter, he's your father's godson."  
  
"Wicked! He is so hot!"  
  
"He's also my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh." 


	18. Godric and Rowena

There was a strange company sitting round an oval shaped table in the moonlit Gryffindor common room that night, as it was already three in the morning, for none wanted to sleep, and were rather excited to be planning their rescue of Harry Potter. 

Susan and Claire sat at one end of the table, each sucking a lollypop, their long hair in identical styles with matching looks of awe. They had never learned magic properly, for they had been considered insane, as their mother had killed herself. They were a year younger than Harry was, very quiet, as Ron had observed, and relied on each other a great deal, one could not survive a second without her sister. Although they had never actually learned any magic, they were frequently at the library and tried to teach themselves as much as they could. They had one wand between them, their mothers. 

Beside them, Alix sat, with Fred and George on her right, looking extremely serious and bothered. They had no idea how to help Harry, but they knew that for once they had to listen to their little brother. Lee Jordan had to keep pushing his dreadlocks from his face, as he was the most confused of all of them, not really knowing Hermione and Ron too well. Hermione and Ron sat on the other side of the table, explaining anything that Fred and George asked, going into as much detail as possible, as it seemed that they might need to spend a lot of time in the past. 

"Right, It's pretty obvious, we need to talk to Dumbledore," said George finally. Everyone but Fred stared at him in disbelief. It was the wisest decision, but to the company it seemed as if he had just suggested they build a statue of Snape in the centre of the common room and worship it.

"I suppose he's right," Hermione agreed, reluctantly.

Thus they stood up, and trooped to Dumbledore's office. And how strange they looked! Hermione, in her pink fluffy night-gown, which trailed along the ground as she walked, was following Fred and George, who were wearing Thick woolly jumpers that their mother had knitted, with large a F' on George's and a large G' on Fred's (they always swap,' Ron had told Hermione, It's to annoy mum'). Ron was beside her, his tartan pyjamas several inches too short, while his worn blue slippers were far too large. Behind him walked Lee, wearing a Puddlemere United cloak with Wood is good' written on the back, and a yellow shirt under it. Contrasting his yellow shirt, Alix walked beside him in purple robes, and a large red scrunchie in her hair. The Black (at least Ron and Hermione presumed their surname was Black, for they knew not their mother's name) twins were last out of the portrait wearing mismatched clothing which reminded everyone of the Quidditch world cup the previous year, as many wizards there had worn the strangest combinations of Muggle clothing as they had been instructed to dress so by the Ministry.

*** 

Harry Potter, at this time, was outside Hogwarts, or at least, what should have been Hogwarts. But nothing was there. He cursed himself for not bringing his broomstick, or practically all of his things. Something told him that it was going to be a long stay. He looked down; checking what he was wearing. (As his recent experience with the time-turner had not been a particularly pleasant one, and he felt rather sick, he wasn't too sure where his fingers were, never mind what he was wearing.) He found he was dressed in the dark blue velvety robes with red detail the he had been given by Hermione for his birthday, earlier that year. He had dressed up, as he knew better than to wear his school robes, since the school wasn't built already. 

He looked around him. The landscape hadn't changed much from how he remembered it, the forbidden forest wasn't there, but everything else was. Where Hagrid's hut usually stood, a small roman style villa was built, with a lovely pool in the front, white columns, and marble steps leading up to the magnificent pearly house. Godric Gryffindor stood some 50 feet away, near the edge of the cliff, which overlooked the great lake. He turned suddenly, and strode back to the beautiful house in a majestic way.

For Godric was indeed a magnificent sight. He was tall, much too tall for someone of 2000 years ago, some six feet. He had a turf of brown hair on his head, which was so dark it was almost black, and so shiny it reflected light. It lay smoothly on his head, blowing slightly in the buoyant spring breeze. His ears were slightly too high up on his head, and his eyes glittered in the sunshine. His arms were much too short for a man of such height, but the length of his legs, which seemed to go on forever, made this up. 

Harry took a deep breath, wondering whether he would be able to talk to him or if this would be like his past experiences with the Riddle diary and Dumbledore's pensive. He climbed the cliff round the back, where, in present time there was no path, but Harry was used to a broad pathway leading to a side entrance of Hogwarts castle. Presently, the path' was overgrown with weeds and bushes, but Harry was still glad he had picked this route, for he did not fancy climbing up the front face of the cliff.

When he had reached the top of the cliff, to see Godric Gryffindor looking somewhat amused, with a smile at Harry, strolling over to shake his hand. Very surprised, Harry automatically held out his right hand. He noticed Godric was left-handed, as he kept his wand in his hand as he shook Harry's.

"Mr R Ravenclaw, I believe? You're a few minutes early. Pleasure to meet you Sir, Godric Gryffindor, son of Wrolf Gryffindor, founder of Hogsmeade village."

"Uh No, I'm Harry Potter."

"What a peculiar name." 

"Yes and I think that R Ravenclaw is a woman. Rowena."

"A Woman?! Bu the, I mean, she, was so wise. Women are usually stupid."

"No, not really, I mean my girlfriend, she's the smartest person I have ever met."

"You're foreign? What's a girlfriend? Is that your wife?"

"Sort of" Harry was bewildered at the way Gryffindor was able to dominate a space without trying. He had an air about him, similar to Professor McGonnagal, but at the same time, the friendliness of Hagrid, and the excellence of Dumbledore. Godric had no idea what to say to him, as he thought that Harry was a foreigner and Harry was slightly scared by the power of the man before him. They were both relieved when a tall witch with curly auburn hair, a beautiful figure, and a face which was close to the one that had raised a thousand ships. She was dressed on the palest of blue robes, which matched her watery blue eyes, and a slightly battered blue hat decorated in silvery stars and moons. She looked delicate and fragile, but somehow she looked tougher than Gryffindor. 

Godric bent to kiss her hand.

"My lady, It is a great pleasure to meet you at last. Our correspondence with owls has gotten quite annoying, waiting for a reply was most frustrating. Delighted to be talking to you face to face at last."

He straightened his back a gain, and winked at Harry.

Harry noticed for the first time that he had a Gaelic accent, realising that they were in Scotland, it was not surprising.

"Yes, kind Sir" Harry was getting rather fed up with the was the two called each other "kind Sir" and "My lady." He wished they would just get to the point. Some half an hour later, he realised that the point' was nothing more than the status of the Romans, and how Caesar had now become dictator. It did get interesting when the pair started planning the fortification of Britain, as they had heard rumours that he had planned to attack. There was no sign of Salazar Slytherin, or Helga Hufflepuff.

***

After going through the usual list of Muggle sweets (thank god Hermione was there, even though her parents were dentists, she still could think up a great deal), the gargoyle moved and the party was able to tumble up the moving staircase into Dumbledore's office. He wasn't there.

"Umm well, does anyone know where he lives?" Ron asked uncertainly, not knowing what to do.

"Well, well, well," came a cold voice from behind them, "What have we here?"

They spun round, to find Wormtail sitting in one of the windows, one which was wide open.


	19. The swamp

A/N I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages. My muse went on holiday, leaving me rather disappointed so I was forced to write a crappy songfic (read it, please) this is my favourite chapter, sorry if you don't like it, but I really enjoyed writing this bit. I'll have to hold you in suspense with the whole wormtail thing, that's a few chapters away. Sorry. For this chapter you really need to imagine what's going on for it to be funny. ENJOY!! Thanks everyone for reviewing, I love you!!

The pale, open swamp was still and silent. It had been so for a few hours, Harry had noticed, as he hid behind his invisibility cloak. Somehow, he had discovered it, lying there, behind the mosaic picture in Godric's house. He knew for a fact that it was his, the all too familiar rip along one of the seams, as a result of Ron treading on it rather unfortunately, and that warm feeling it gave him, as he knew it was his father's was present. He was sure that he'd heard Godric and Rowena correctly, something important was about to happen, and it was about to happen here. Rowena had said that they should meet at midday, and wait. 

But all was still. Not a cloud was in the clear sapphire sky. All was quiet; there was not the slightest breeze. Harry could not hear anything but the eerie silence. It sent shivers up his already shaking spine. It was shaking from the bitter cold of that day. 

Suddenly, as if it was called upon, the wind picked up its pace, bringing dense, viscous clouds over Harry's head. Rain Fell, breaking the silence as at first a slight pitter-patter was heard, one which could very much be mistaken for the sound of a baby's walk as it ran to its mother. Gradually the rain became harder and harder and Harry felt as if someone was standing over him and pouring buckets of water over his head.

He saw a glorious Eagle swoop over his head, circling, circling until it landed with a slight splash in a forming puddle, some 20 feet away from Harry. With a small pop' the eagle had turned into an equally glorious looking Rowena Ravenclaw. She was holding a parchment in one hand, and her wand in the other. 

Godric appeared next. He was gripping his wand tight and looked scared, when he saw that Rowena was ready to curse him to the next life.

"How in the name of Agrippa do you propose that we banish a WHOLE ENTIRE ARMY OF WIZARDS? A roman army at that?"

"My fair lady, worry not, for we shall defeat the lot of them twice over."

"HOW!?!" She had a look of despair on her face; she was most certainly not expecting this. How did she ever trust a man with such an important burden as to put together an army (!)

Godric was about to answer, when a stray Roman slave ran towards him. He looked categorically exhausted, and was carrying a message. 

"It's from him" the slave gasped, taking in his final breath before collapsing dead before the two. Rowena looked at the dead body in disgust.

"Salazar, is scared." Godric simply said. Rowena was somewhat confused by this statement, for what Harry was grateful, for he didn't understand it either. 

"Salazar, has just been informed of Caesar's death."

"Murder"

"Whatever. Do you know how the prophecy goes? 

When one shall die the other goes, 

In death or fear, panic flows, 

The Muggles ruler knows us not, 

But when he dies, the wizard shall depart."

"It doesn't rhyme."

"It doesn't have to."

A long conversation down the line, in which a lot of glares were exchanged, but no verbal abuse exchanged, Godric explained to Rowena what was going on (although she did many a time correct him). Julius had been murdered, and the wizard ruler of Rome, Salazar, thought it was his turn too. Terrified, he fled the empire, with no son to rule after him. He had merely a little daughter, who he had left to be raised by slaves.

A crack of lightning shot across the stormy sky, and a tall, sleek man appeared. His hair was jet black, though going slightly white at the roots. He was as tall as Gryffindor, and looked proud. At the same time he had slyness about him that Rowena just did not appreciate. With another crack of lightning, the clouds disappeared from the sky. If the weather had become less gloomy, the atmosphere certainly had not. 

"Ah, Salazar. How lovely it is for you to grace us with your presence. Perhaps and explanation for the murders would be appropriate?"

"I'm sorry. I truly am. I, I want to make, well ask you, if maybe we could"

Salazar would have went on, but a loud wailing, that reminded harry of a fire engine was looking towards them. It was beginning to dusk, and the visibility was not so good. The three stood rooted to the spot, until Godric pounced. Forgetting that he was a wizard, he threw his wand aside, and punched Salazar square in the nose. Taken by surprise, the other took only a few seconds to retaliate, and the pair were rolling about in the swampy grasslands of southern England, wrestling. Harry was dumbfounded!

Rowena was too busy cheering on the fight, and the two wizards were too busy fighting, to notice the siren, wailing like noise coming closer and closer towards them. Harry was rather scared, as a plump, blonde girl, dressed in a yellow rag came waddling towards them, wailing at the top of her lungs. Harry thought that she'd never shut up, and she never seemed to draw a breath. 

"I'm not a witch! Witches are cruel, and evil, and they turn people into frogs, I'm not a witch! Don't burn me!" she was repeating this under her breath a few times, and then she started wailing again, noticing Rowena, Salazar and Godric.

"Ah-ow-oo-oo-oo-ooh!" Seeing she had still not gained any attention from the three who were bickering in front of her, she picked up a stick from the ground. It took harry a split second to realise that this was Godric's wand and that it was in the hands of as muggle.

"I'm warnin' you fine gentlemen and you, hen! I have a stick, and I'm not afraid to use it!" she spoke in a local dialect, which reminded Harry a bit of Hagrid. Still no one paid the slightest bit of attention to her.

What happened next, would not have looked out of place in one of those muggle sitcom comedies that Harry had many a time seen Dudley drooling over.

"Bloody which, I'm no witch, witches are evil." The blonde girl muttered, and then poked Salazar Slytherin in the butt with the "stick" which was Godric's wand.

There was a loud explosion, a terrified scream from the girl, who immediately started sobbing, still holding Godric's wand. Rowena's hair stood up on end and she resembled a terrified rabbit that had just suffered a terrible electric shock. Godric had a look of shock on his face, which in an instant changed into the hugest grin Harry had ever seen. He erupted in to gales of laughter. Harry understood why.

Salazar Slytherin was jumping around, hands clasped over his exposed bottom. The back of his robes were shredded he looked in immense pain. He was yelping and cursing the plump blonde witch. She was screaming at him that she ain't no witch and fine gentlemen like him should stay out of her life. Rowena had a look of disbelief on her face. Godric was rolling around the swampy ground, hands on his hides. He had a stitch from laughing so hard.

Suddenly, he fell into a quicksand area, still laughing, until he realised he was drowning. He gave a terrified yelp and started waving his arms about screaming for help. Weakly Rowena helped him. Slytherin started blaming the girl.

"It's all _HER _fault!" he screamed in a way a three-year-old child would when his favourite toy was broken. 

"She has a name!" the girl screamed, resembling another three-year-old. 

It was all too much for Rowena this time. She still had her electric-afro but she forgot all this watching the scene. Godric was shivering and whimpering like a puppy dog, Salazar was still clutching his butt, and the blonde girl was sobbing every other word.

"Helga. The men in the village said I'm a witch. I do herbs you see. They was chasing me, said they was gonna burn be they did. I ain't no witch. I only do herbs, the all help they do. Witches are all cauldrons and warts. I ain't no witch."

" We get the bloody message!" Salazar barked at her.

"UmHelga, is it?" Rowena asked, kindly. Through her tears, Helga nodded. "I'm really sorry, but, well I hate to upset you. But you ARE a witch."

"WHAT?!" shouted A very wet Godric, an already mad Salazar and Helga, who started crying even harder.

"Yous gonna burn me, I ain't safe nowhere I ain't. I'm a good girl you know, never hurt an air on no ones head I ain't! Ah-ow-oo-oo-oo-ooh!"

"Shush! Calm down. Well she was able to use Godric's wand. I have read some stuff in Egyptian manuscripts, about Muggles showing magical powers. They didn't make much of it, they thought some of them just got passed on with curses. Bu it is possible. I think that um Helga may be a witch."

"I DON'T CARE!!! MY BUTT IS COLD AND I AM BLEEDING! EVEN THAT IDIOT IS COLD! WE NEED WARMTH!" Salazar shouted at Rowena, hysterical. He wasn't the only on that was hysterical. Helga was banging her fists on the soft ground, repeating "I ain't no witch" over and over.

Taking Godric's wand from her, Rowena pocketed it, and using her own, summoned a magic carpet. Harry had never seen one since they were illegal in Britain, although he was sure Mr Weasley could have found a loophole in the law, had he wanted one. Mumbling a quick invisibility spell on himself (it wasn't very good, as it had to be renewed every few minutes, and made you dizzy as a side-effect, but it was Harry's best alternative for his invisibility cloak.) Harry followed the four onto the carpet as it took off and zoomed to Hogsmeade, over the lake behind it and onto the cliff where Godric's wife was waiting on the porch. As soon as she saw them, she burst out laughing. Salazar's robes were shredded and he looked incredibly pissed off. Also his nose looked broken. Godric was dripping wet and was wearing a scowl. Helga was sobbing madly and refusing to look at any of the wizards, or indeed the witch. She was in fact staring right at Harry, who was invisible and incredibly sick. He didn't like flying carpets. Rowena had and afro, was covered in blood from Salazar, tears from Helga and mud and grime from Godric. The four tumbled onto grass, followed by Harry. The spell wore off just then, and he appeared. Everyone screamed. 

A/N 2 sorry, but I have to tell you everyone who lives in Britain – go and buy Will Young's single AGAIN!!! And if you don't then download it, its sooooo good, and he is so cool, he talks about fishing hooks and blu tac!! He's nearly as weird as Me. His single is Evergreen/Anything is Possible. Don't kill me I don't generally like pop.


End file.
